The Pirate & The Thief
by sinsandtragedies
Summary: AU Caroline Forbes belongs to a very wealthy family in London, but once Governor Lockwood comes to visit offering her father a position in Port Royal Jamaica, Caroline's peaceful life will never be the same. She travels to Port Royal with the Lockwoods, and has her very first encounter with pirates, but surely... it will not be her last. (Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean)
1. The Arrival

**Hello readers :) This is an AU between Caroline and Klaus inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm not following that plot but you might see some similarities, especially on this chapter. I've got the next couple of chapters ready and I have everything mapped out, but I just wanted to see everyone's reaction to this one first, so leave a review letting me know what you think and if I should post the next chapters. First chapter starts out with Caroline being a 12 year old girl. **

* * *

Chapter 1

_London, Colonial Times_

"Caroline!" her mother, Elizabeth Forbes, called from down stairs. "Darling are you ready? The Lockwoods have arrived. We mustn't keep them waiting."

The Lockwoods had just arrived to London from Port Royal, a British settlement in Jamaica. Governor Richard Lockwood had come to visit her father, William Forbes, to discuss some proposal that Caroline didn't really care for. She had overheard her parent's conversation concerning the Lockwoods' visit to London, which meant that she'd see Tyler, and that's all she really cared about. She didn't stick around to hear what it was Governor Lockwood wanted from her father.

"Coming mother!" Caroline called back. She checked herself in the mirror one more time, tugging on her uncomfortably tight dress. She gazed back at the bright blue eyes associated with the Forbes family, and took in her appearance. Her silky blonde locks of hair draped the side of her youthful face, and her pale pink dress complimented her fair complexion very nicely.

Caroline's mother had insisted that Caroline dressed more ladylike and acted proper to how a young lady would now that she was twelve. Of course, Caroline had always been looking forward to when she would finally be considered a Lady and not a child in her parents eyes. That way she wouldn't have to eavesdrop anymore; she'd always be filled in on family matters.

Caroline gathered her skirts and scurried down the massive staircase of her colossal home to where her mother was awaiting her. Caroline's family was very wealthy, and well known in London. Her father was a prestigious politician, and at one point in time held a position in the King's courts.

"Come dear," Elizabeth held out a delicate hand to Caroline with a warming smile, "your father is waiting for us in the carriages. My Caroline, look at you. You look beautiful, just as a proper young lady should."

"Thank you, mother," Caroline returned her smile, and followed her mother to the carriages that were waiting just outside their grand estate.

* * *

"Bill! Liz!" Richard shouted joyously as he descended from his ship, the HMS _Dauntless, _one of the finest vessels to tread the ocean's waters. Caroline stood alongside her mother, standing tall and presentable. Richard gathered her father into a big embrace as they exchanged their greetings, and then proceeded to kiss her mother's hand politely before standing before Caroline.

"Hello Governor Lockwood," Caroline gave him a simple curtsy, reciting the words her mother had forced her to remember countless times. "It is wonderful to see you again." Governor Lockwood bowed politely, impressed by the little girl's charm. Caroline peered past Governor Lockwood, spotting Carol Lockwood and a little boy, dressed impeccably, standing alongside her with tousled brown hair, and those familiar warm brown eyes Caroline had grown to love.

"Tyler!" Caroline squealed, excited to finally see her best friend after so long. Tyler descended the ship, greeting Caroline with a dazzling grin.

"Hello Caroline. It's been far too long… what on earth are you wearing," he teased.

"I could say the same to you," she giggled, "Who would have thought that Tyler Lockwood could actually look like a gentleman."

"Well Rich, I am sure you have had quite a long journey, and I would love nothing more than to hear news from Port Royal," Bill interjected. "Come, let us talk over our business with some tea, shall we?"

* * *

"Caroline, I do not think this is a good idea," Tyler whispered behind Caroline, who was peering into her father's study trying to over hear the conversation between their fathers.

"Shhh Tyler, I am trying to listen."

"But what if we get caught?" he said worriedly.

"If you keep talking, we will get caught," she chided. "I can barely hear them speak from here, so I would appreciate it if you remained silent." Caroline knew she wasn't being very ladylike when she spoke to the Governor's son, but she didn't really care. This was Tyler, her childhood friend, he knew how curious Caroline had always been.

"Yes, m'am." Tyler couldn't help, but smile at Caroline. She was always so fearless, and relished in the thrill of getting in trouble. It was something Tyler really admired about her. She wasn't like all the other girls, he had come to know.

"Richard, I am very pleased with your visit, but you and I both know you are not here for recreational purposes," Bill poured some tea for Richard and himself, before reclining in his chair.

"I'm afraid you're right, Bill. I'm here to make you a proposal," Governor Lockwood admitted.

"What proposal is this, may I ask?" Bill took a sip of his tea, and Caroline strained to listen.

"As you know, I am currently Governor of Port Royal, however my term will be coming to a close soon, yet there are still so many things to take care of, Bill. I know that no one will be competent enough to get things done after I step down, no one who shares my visions of a brighter future for Port Royal. No one except for you, Bill."

Bill Forbes processed his friend's words for a moment, pondering the thought. "You want me to take up your position as governor after your term is over…"

"Precisely," Governor Lockwood confirmed with a bright smile. "So what say you, Bill? Will you come back to Port Royal with me?" Caroline's eyes widened.

"What? What are they saying?" Tyler whispered. Caroline looked back at Tyler, with a look of both excitement and fear in her eyes.

"Your father wants my father to take his place as governor once his term is finished. I believe this means we're going to be neighbors, Tyler."

* * *

The unnatural amount of fog that engulfed the atmosphere was unnerving, but listening to the waves crash into the HMS _Dauntless_ as it swayed side to side calmed Caroline. She took in a deep breath of the sea breeze. She never had the chance to sail before, and their journey to Port Royal was an extremely long one, but Caroline didn't mind. She loved every moment of it; the bustling life of the crew on a day to day basis, the erratic behaviors of the waves, the vastness of the ocean. It was all so liberating.

"We're almost there, Caroline," Tyler assured her as he approached her. He gazed over the edge of the ship at the rough waves below, and gulped.

"Does traveling by ship make you feel unease Tyler?" Caroline mused.

"No, of course not," he lied trying to maintain face.

"Tyler," Carol Lockwood called. "We've got your bath ready, in the Captain's cabin. I put in lavender bath salts just how you like it."

Tyler's face started to redden in embarrassment. "Mother! You're embarrassing me," he turned towards Caroline and bowed politely before muttering. "Excuse me, I must leave you now." Caroline tried to suppress a laugh, as he stomped off towards the Captain's cabin.

Once again she was left alone, gazing at the open sea. The sun had gone down, and the darkness mixed with fog gave everything an eerie feeling to it. The night breeze gave Caroline chills, and just as she was about to head back into her cabin, she spotted something in the water. "What in heaven's name…" she leaned over the ships edge trying to get a better view, but the fog was too thick to make out anything. Once the ship grew nearer Caroline realized what it was. It was a boy, floating unconscious on a piece of driftwood.

"Help!" she screamed. "There's a boy! A boy in the water!" Caroline caught the attention of the crew immediately. Lieutenant Julius Plec, the captain of the ship, looked into the water and spotted the boy.

"Man Overboard! Man overboard!" he barked orders at his men, and Caroline watched as they hauled the boy onto the ship.

"Captain," the boy in the crows nest shouted. "Up ahead! There appears to be a ship wreck!" Lieutenant Plec spotted a glowing light through the fog, straining to make out what it was. Once the ship was close enough, the bright flames that engulfed a wrecked merchant ship were clear as day.

"Good god," Bill Forbes exclaimed. The ships crew once again broke into a frenzy as they tried to search for any survivors on the wrecked ship, leaving the rescued boy uncared for. "Caroline," her father called, "I need you to care for the boy. I'm putting him on your charge."

"Yes father." Caroline answered, making her way towards the unconscious boy. Her heart was beating fast inside her chest, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She'd seen more action in this one day than she had in her whole life. She'd never so much as cared for a pet bird, and here she was in charge of a boy's life.

His chest rose and fell, which indicated that he was alive. That was a relief. Caroline knelt down and got a better look at the boy before her. He seemed to be a little older than she was. His clothes were soaked and ragged; clearly he wasn't of any noble family. His facial features were sharp, and chiseled to perfection. He had curly dirty blonde hair, prominent cheek bones, and full ruby lips. He was quite beautiful, and looked even more so in his peaceful sleep like state.

Caroline couldn't help but reach her fingers towards his flesh, confirming that he was in fact real. Just as her fingertips brushed his cheeks, his dark blue eyes flew open, and he grabbed onto the girl's wrist tightly. Caroline gasped, and the boy began to process what was happening. He let go of the Caroline's wrist, and relaxed. His consciousness was beginning to slip away again.

"W-who are you?" Caroline croaked. The boy's eyes met hers, and she could tell that he was weak and disoriented.

"Klaus," he managed, and regretted it immediately. If he was in his right mind he would have known better than to give away his name, but he wasn't in his right mind. Looking at the girl, he could swear that she was surrounded by a bright white light, like a beautiful angel. But he knew that he probably hit his head too hard, and was just seeing things. The edges of his vision began to blacken, and everything was becoming a blur.

"Don't worry, Klaus. I'm watching over you," she smiled reassuringly, and with that he slipped back to unconsciousness. Caroline spotted a broken chain around the Klaus's neck that held a stone pendant. She held it in her hand, curiously observing it. It was a milky white color, and encrusted on it was a skull and crossbones symbol which Caroline knew could only mean one thing. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the boy. "You're a… pirate."

"Has he said anything?" Lieutenant Plec asked. Taken by surprise, Caroline quickly turned around to face him, hiding the necklace behind her back. Caroline knew how Julius Plec felt about pirates and that if he saw the necklace and found out about the boy's secret, he'd surely have him jailed. Or worse… killed. Caroline couldn't have that, she promised the boy she'd watch over him and that's exactly what she intended on doing.

"Uh, nothing. He said nothing, sir. He woke up, and before I knew it he passed out again." Lieutenant Plec eyed Caroline suspiciously.

"Very well. Take him below," he ordered. Caroline watched as the crewman carried Klaus's body below decks.


	2. Mystic Falls

**Wow seven follows already :O Was not expecting that. Thank you guys so much! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter, or at least I assume you did. :) Here's the second chapter, stick around for the third and I promise you won't regret it. Leave reviews with your thoughts and I'll love you forever. **

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning HMS _Dauntless_ had finally reached Port Royal. The sun was shining, the ocean's waters were crystal clear. Caroline had never seen anything like it. Port Royal wasn't a big settlement, but it was captivating nonetheless. Vegetation surrounded the settlement, and flourished within it as well. Everything was so tropical, and alien to Caroline. Port Royal was nothing like London with its city-like structure and temperate climate. London was just as dull and cold as Port Royal was exquisite and warm.

"My god, Bill. The sun is scorching," Elizabeth complained to her husband as they descended from the ship. She opened her umbrella and shaded herself from the sun. Caroline found the sight absolutely ridiculous. Umbrellas in London were for the rain, but here they would be better used for the sunshine.

"Welcome home," Tyler said, holding his arm out to Caroline with a big smile. Her eyes shone with excitement as she gazed open her new home. At first she had been reluctant to leave the only home she had ever known, but Caroline's curious and adventurous nature got the best of her. She wanted nothing more that to get out of that dreary place and explore the rest of the world.

Caroline locked her arms with Tyler's and the two friends followed after their parents. At the end of the docks, the Gilberts were awaiting their arrival, something Caroline was not expecting. John Gilbert, his wife Isobel Gilbert, and twin daughters, Elena and Katherine, had all come to visit Port Royal a month prior, and postponed their departure once they heard that the Forbes were coming.

John, Richard, and Bill were all childhood friends in London, but went their separate ways once they became adults. Richard came to Port Royal where he worked his way to becoming Governor. John and his wife traveled to America where they founded a town in Virginia known as MysticFalls. Elena and Katherine were born soon after.

Although the three friends had lived so far apart from each other, they seized every opportunity they could to see each other, and that is how Caroline had grown to know her close friends Tyler, and Elena. Caroline only tolerated Katherine for Elena's sake.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted as she ran up to her, unable to hold her excitement. She all but tackled Caroline to the ground, "Oh how I've missed you!" She suffocated Caroline with an air tight hug before turning her focus to Tyler.

"Elena, you act as if we haven't seen them just two summers ago. Compose yourself," Katherine spat as she approached them. Caroline shot Katherine a deadly glare, and was about to open her mouth to say something she would most likely regret when suddenly she saw crewman carrying Klaus's unconscious body past them. Her eyes remained glued to him until he was carried onto a carriage and out of her view.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"We came across a ship wreck last night, and Caroline spotted the boy in the water," Tyler informed her nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"A ship wreck? Oh my, do you know what happened?" Elena didn't mean to pry, but she was very curious.

"I'm not sure," Tyler answered. "I didn't get a chance to ask my father, but I think they were attacked by pirates. It happens a lot with merchant ships around here."

That was a piece of information Caroline was not aware of. She knew that Klaus was a pirate, and wasn't quite sure what he had been doing on a merchant vessel, but it made sense now. He was probably on the pirate ship that attacked the vessel, and was some how left at sea during the attack.

That left Caroline with conflicted emotions. She made everyone believe that he was probably a merchant's son, traveling with his father on the vessel when the ship sank. Now she realized that the boy she had saved and protected was most likely involved in the sinking of the vessel, and the deaths of the men on that ship.

"Children," John Gilbert called, "Come, the carriages are ready."

* * *

Back at the Lockwood Manor, everyone was gather in the living courters as the men discussed all of the occurrences that they had missed since their last encounter. The women sat together and engaged in meaningless chitchat, and the children were expected to stay put and behave themselves. It was all miserably boring to Caroline. She wanted nothing more than to go outside, and explore what excitement Port Royal had to offer.

"All is going well in Mystic Falls. It has grown to be a very independent and stable town. My brother Grayson, and his wife Miranda are currently in charge during my absence, but still I fear I have been gone for far too long, my friends," John explained.

"Completely understandable, John. When will you be leaving us?" Richard inquired.

"This afternoon." Bill Forbes got up from his seat, a grim expression clear on his face, which got Caroline's nerves going.

"Gentlemen, a word if you will? In private?" The other men got up from their seats as well, and Richard Lockwood led them to another room just down the hall, so that they might speak in private. Caroline was dying to know what was going on in the other room.

"Mother?"

"Yes Caroline?" The ladies stopped their chatter, and centered their attention on the young girl.

"May I please be excused? I need to use the bathroom," Caroline stated bluntly, and could see the distaste on her mother's expression. Carol Lockwood was the one who answered.

"Tyler, could you please escort Caroline to the bathroom? Make sure she doesn't get lost?" Tyler obeyed and the two of them left the room. Caroline walked past Tyler and headed down the hall in the direction her father had gone. Tyler raised a brow in confusion.

"Caroline… the bathroom's this way."

"I'm not going to the bathroom, Tyler. I just needed an excuse to get out of that dreaded room." She could hear voices coming from within a room up ahead. Tyler hurried after her, something he'd found himself doing quite a lot.

"Then where are you going?"

"Eavesdropping of course." She stopped just outside the Governor's study, and turned to face Tyler. She pressed her finger to her lips indicating for him to stay quite and he complied. The two listened in on the conversation, and Caroline could make out her father's voice.

"Richard, you have failed to fill me in the pirate situation before I agreed to come with you."

"Details Bill. This is what I meant about no one being competent enough to fill my shoes. I thought you a man capable of handling a small pirate problem, which is precisely why I asked you. Unless I'm mistaken?"

"Of course not. I'm not worried about dealing with pirates. I'm worried about my family's safety, Richard. I'm sure you could understand. I would not have brought them here if I knew that these waters have been plagued with _pirates_," he spat the last word like it was poison. John Gilbert spoke next.

"Elizabeth and Caroline are more than welcome to come with my family and I to MysticFalls. It's a very safe town, nothing out of the ordinary happens there, I can assure you."

"Brilliant idea, John!" Richard exclaimed. "Elizabeth and the child will leave with the Gilberts this afternoon, and you won't have to worry about their safety." Bill was weary.

"I don't know… I dragged them both out of our home in London to a new home here, only to relocate them to another strange place, without me." Caroline agreed with her father. She wouldn't want to be taken to some town without her father. It wouldn't be right for him to abandon her like that.

"It would only be temporary," John assured. "Once the pirate activity dies down, they can return."

"We need you here Bill," Richard pleaded, something that was not like himself. "It will only be temporary, and it will be for the best. For all of us." Bill mulled it over for quite sometime before coming to a decision.

"Alright, fine. It's only temporary," he repeated, trying to justify what he was doing to his family. Caroline's stomach dropped, and she started to feel herself on the verge of panic. She didn't want to go to America. She'd heard stories about savages that lived there. Weren't they just as dangerous as pirates? At least here she'd be with her father. But then her mind wandered to another matter. The necklace. She thought she'd have the chance to return it to the boy once he'd recuperated, but now that she was leaving in a few hours she had no time to wait.

"Caroline," Tyler whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Where are they keeping the boy we found?" she asked urgently, ignoring his question. Tyler was taken aback by this; it was the last thing he expected her to say. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that the first thing that came to her mind was concern over this boy she barely even knew. Wasn't she upset that they would no longer be "neighbors"? Wasn't she upset about possibly being apart for another year or two or at least until her father deemed Port Royal safe? Those were all things _he_ had been concerned about.

"He's in the infirmary. It's on the far side of the manor. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to take me there immediately," she said determinedly.

"But why?"

"Just take me there, Tyler!" Caroline felt sorry for yelling at him like that, but she was still overwhelmed with what she had just heard, and she had no time to waste. Tyler nodded his head, and took Caroline to the infirmary. Once they finally managed to get one of the nurses to take them to the boy, they were shocked to find his bed empty. He had some how managed to escape.

"Well, it appears he's well enough to walk now. No point in looking for him. He'll be fine," the nurse stated as if a burden was lifted off her shoulders. Caroline couldn't help but be slightly angered by this.

* * *

Caroline hugged her father goodbye, and fought back the tears. She knew her mother would be angered if she caused a scene. "Goodbye, daddy."

"Goodbye, sweetheart," he smiled solemnly. "Don't you worry. It will only be for a little while, before you know it you'll be back. John will take great care of you and your mother." He kissed his daughter's forehead one last time before heading back to the carriages.

"Come on, Caroline," Elena held out her hand, her eyes sympathetic. "I'll tell you all those stories you love to hear, that'll cheer you up." Caroline couldn't help but smile at her friend's attempts in making her happy. She took Elena's hand the boarded the ship. For once Caroline was not thrilled at the thought of traveling at sea.

A few distances away, Klaus hid in the shadows, watching as the nameless little girl he had encountered boarded the ship. He strained his eyes, but could see that there was a chain around her neck. His chain. "Dammit," he gritted his teeth in frustration. It was too late. The girl was already on her way to god knows where, and so was his necklace.


	3. Port Royal

**Shout out to xForgottenxFlamex for giving the first review! You're awesome, and I'm glad you're enjoying this. And thanks to everyone who followed and favorited so far. You guys are also awesome. Here's the third chapter, its a fairly long one, and I hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews with your thoughts :)**

Chapter 3

_8 years later._

Caroline stepped out of the ship and onto the docks of Port Royal. It was just as beautiful as she remembered it. Mystic Falls had proved to be as calm as john had promised, however he refused to mention the fact that it was probably the most boring place on earth. Caroline dreaded the past eight years living there, but tried to make the most of it. John had put Caroline in charge of multiple events back at Mystic Falls in hopes of keeping her busy and out of trouble.

However, once her mother had grown deathly ill Caroline's time had been strictly devoted to Elizabeth. Upon hearing the news of his wife's untimely death, Bill Forbes sent a letter to his old friend John, asking him to return Caroline to Port Royal.

"Caroline," her father greeted her with a saddened smile. Looking at his daughter for the first time in eight years, he was taken aback by how much she had grown. She was a young woman now, and resembled her mother so much that it hurt when he looked upon his daughter.

Caroline held in much resentment towards her father over the last eight years, and finally seeing him now she couldn't even bring herself to fake a smile for him.

"Father," she said coldly, gathering up her skirts and storming past him to the carriages. Elena watched as Caroline so rudely rejected her father's greeting. She bowed apologetically before Governor Forbes, and followed after Caroline.

"Give her some time to heal Bill," John advised, gripping his friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "She's taken Elizabeth's death the hardest."

"Yes," Bill managed to suppress the pain in his expression. He cleared his throat, "It's been hard on all of us."

A man named Damon with silky black hair and icy pale blue eyes watched as Caroline stepped into her carriage. A spark of recognition engulfed him. "Well, well what do we have here," he said to himself with a sly look in his eye. "Looks like the Governor's daughter is back in town."

Damon had no time to waste, he knew this piece of information would prove to be very useful, and just as he was about to scurry off he saw Elena following after Caroline. Never in all his life had Damon seen a woman with such beauty. It took all his will power to pry his eyes away, and get back to the task at hand.

* * *

"Just… place it over there," Caroline instructed the men carrying the chest with her belongings. "I'll put it away later. I'd like some privacy please." The men put the chest down in front of Caroline's unnecessarily large and extravagant bed. With her father's new position, he had acquired quite a bit of wealth. This new estate was nothing compared to their home in London, but it suddenly meant nothing to Caroline. Despite the pretty rooms, and grand staircases, this home would never compare to her old one because it lacked something vital. Her mother.

Caroline sat down on her bed, taking in her new room with a sigh. It all felt meaningless to her. What was the point in having all of this wealth, all of these dresses, all of these fancy parties, and fancy things to show off? In the end none of it would matter. In the end, her father would die and she'd be left with nothing but a big gaping whole in her chest and a pile of money to suppress the pain.

Tears began to blur Caroline's vision when a knock resonated from her door. "Who is it?" Caroline croaked, wiping her eyes quickly, and pulling herself together in the five seconds it took for her room door to open. "Tyler?"

"In the flesh," he shot her his signature smile before taking her in. Eight years after they had last seen each other, and Caroline still managed to strike him with her beauty just as she always had. She was no longer the little girl he had held in his memory, but a fully blossomed woman. "H-how are you?" he spoke nervously, distracted by his attraction to Caroline.

"I'm alright… given the circumstances." She admitted with the first smile she had given since her arrival. Tyler had also grown from his child-like figure. He was much taller now, still had the same disheveled brown hair and warm brown eyes, but he had acquired quite a lot of muscle mass. Caroline could make out his well toned physique underneath his clothes, and couldn't help but be impressed. _Quite a lot of muscle mass indeed_, she thought to herself.

"Well, I was sent here to inform you personally that there will be a ball later this evening, held in my home, and you have been accordingly invited."

"I am honored by your invitation Tyler," she smirked at his proper tendencies. "I shall see you later this evening then."

* * *

Caroline made her way downstairs to join her father and the Gilberts for lunch reluctantly. She had been avoiding her father all day, but she knew she couldn't fight the inevitable. After all, they lived under the same roof now. She wondered what sort of boring small talk the Gilberts and her father would engage in this afternoon, and to her surprise the subject of their talk was about pirates when she sat herself down.

"Lord Lockwood and I have been working closely over the past few years to manage the… pirate problem. We've constructed a great militaristic force here at Port Royal to fend them off, and devised laws of punishment for anyone who conspires in piracy," Governor Forbes explained as they all listened intently. "We have a list of the most troublesome pirates, but of course none of them compare to Niklaus Mikaelson."

The name sounded so familiar to Caroline, but she couldn't recall it

"Niklaus Mikaelson?" John Gilbert asked. "Surely he can't be of relation to the Mikaelson family? They're one of the most influential families South of Virginia."

"No I can assure you this mongrel has not a single drop of noble blood. He's one of the most notorious pirates to plague these waters, and he has the greatest bounty for his head," Governor Forbes spoke of him with such hate, and Caroline couldn't help but wonder what terrible deeds this man must have done to be the most wanted pirate in the Caribbean.

"All this talk of pirates is all very unsettling," Katherine stated, "Can't we talk about more important things such as the Lockwood Ball?"

"More important things?" Caroline was disgusted by Katherine's vain nature. "If a ball is more important than a dangerous pirate epidemic than surely you need to get your priorities straight." It was the first time Caroline had spoken during their meal, and already she was causing an "improper scene".

"If anything, you should be the one regarding this Ball more highly, Caroline. After all it is your engagement party," Katherine smirked, and Caroline stared at her incredulously. "If there's anyone who needs to get their priorities straight, it's you darling."

"Katherine!" Isobel chided. "Mind your tongue, we are guests in this home and you will not disgrace us like this."

Caroline got up from her chair and stormed out of the room, leaving her food untouched. She heard her father calling after her, but she paid no mind. She headed straight to her room and locked herself in there. So this is why Tyler had personally invited her to come to this so called ball. He was courting her, and surely the ball was just an excuse to have the two of them properly introduced them to the public as a potential couple. Caroline knew Katherine over exaggerated on the engagement part of it. Lord Lockwood and her father would never dream of rushing into things like that, but nonetheless it was set in stone.

Tyler would court Caroline, and after a few months he would propose, and Caroline would have no choice, but to except. The two would marry, unifying the two families, and together they'd inherit their families' fortunes. Inevitably, Tyler would follow in his father's footsteps and become Governor, and Caroline would become a trophy wife. That was how it worked around here, and it was all part of a plan that their parents had agreed upon without their consent. Or at least, without Caroline's consent.

She cared for Tyler, there was no denying that, but was she really prepared to marry him? She'd known Tyler as a child, but she had changed a lot since then, and surely so did he. If she really thought about it, she didn't know Tyler very well, and although he seemed like a gentlemen through all their proper conversations, there was no way to know what kind of person he really was. That's what she hated most about this lifestyle. There was no genuality. Everything was masked by this blanket of properness that dictates what you say and do. Oh how she dreaded it all.

* * *

Later that evening, Governor Forbes and the Gilbert family departed for the Lockwood Ball, leaving Caroline behind. She had claimed that she was still suffering from sea sickness and that she was in no condition to attend. She and her father both knew that it was all an act to get out of attending the ball. However, Her father didn't protest. He knew better than to worsen his situation with his daughter by forcing her to do something she clearly did not want to.

Caroline unpinned her blonde curls and let her hair flow freely. She slipped out of her evening gown, and put on her night dress. Looking through her drawers for her brush she spotting a necklace—the necklace. She took it out and held the chain in front of her, examining the milky stone pendant that hung from it. Back at MysticFalls, she had gotten a black smith to do her the favor of repair the chain, swearing him to secrecy. He complied, not quite understanding why it was so important to keep such a thing a secret, but he didn't question her motives.

After a few moments, Caroline decided to put the necklace on. She clutched onto the pendent, and memories of the boy she had saved flooded her mind. She couldn't quite remember what his name was, it had been so long, but she remembered every detail of his face. She wondered where that boy could be now; probably dead if he continued his life as a pirate. What with all the laws and enforcements put in place, the pirating days were surely numbered.

Caroline hid the stone pendent in between her breasts as a precaution. She didn't want anyone noticing the skull engraved onto it. She made her way to her bed, after brushing her hair, and drifted off to sleep. That night she dreamt of her encounter with the pirate boy, relieved of her usual nightmares regarding her mother.

* * *

Screaming. That's what Caroline had woken up to. The sky was still dark, which indicated that the night was still young; Caroline was probably still alone in the house. As she got out from her bed to look out the window she heard a crash come from downstairs followed by obnoxiously loud male voices. _Pirates_. Port Royal was being attacked, and Caroline was left defenseless here at home, and wished that she would have just went to the ball with the others.

Caroline scanned her room for some kind of weapon, and settled for her wrought iron candle holder. She scurried out of the room, knowing that if she made it to her father's library downstairs, she'd be able to hide in his secret room. He'd told her about his safe room while he gave her a tour of her new home, and for that she was now grateful. Once she left her room she was able to see over the railing into the bottom floor. The door had been kicked open and standing in the middle of the entry way were two men dressed in filthy clothing, holding pistols in their hands.

It was the first time Caroline had seen a pirate in the flesh. She didn't count the boy pirate because nothing about him was pirate like at all except for his necklace. One man had disheveled jet black hair and frightingly pale blue eyes that were less than welcoming. The second was a man with greasy brown hair, hazel eyes, and brooding facial features.

One of the butlers of the house came out, clearly still recovering from sleep. He snapped out of his daze once he saw the two slovenly looking men. "What in heaven's name is goin—"

A shot rang out, and Caroline covered her mouth to suppress her scream. The butler's body fell cold to the ground as the blue eyed man blew the smoke from the end of his pistol showing no remorse.

"She's probably upstairs," he said, looking up at the railings of the second floor. Caroline's heart sank once his eyes met with hers, and she immediately ran into the corridor. "Well what are you waiting for?! Go get her, Stefan."

"Why do I always have to be the one to do the dirty work?" he complained.

"Because I'm the oldest, little brother, and I said so. Now quit your moping and go after her before she gets away!" With a protestant growl, Stefan ran up the staircase towards Caroline's direction.

"Come on sweet heart, let's not waste our time chasing after one another," Stefan said menacingly as he trailed closer. Caroline was in a complete state of panic. There was no way she'd be able to get into the library in time, and so she had to resort to plan B. She ran into the closest room, and surely enough Stefan followed. "Ha! There's no where else to g—"

Just as he entered the room Caroline smashed her candle holder on his head, and Stefan collapsed onto the floor, disoriented. Caroline took the opportunity and ran out of the room.

"Damon! She's getting away!" he groaned. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's incompetence. He took his time going up the stairs and saw that there was no sign of Caroline. She had to be hiding in one of the rooms; there was no where else she could go. He lurked into each room quietly, scanning it carefully until finally he came across a bed room with a rumpled carpet facing a large wardrobe. The wardrobe door was left open with just a tiny sliver of space so that Caroline could see what was outside.

Damon smirked, knowing exactly where Caroline was, but still proceeding to torment her with fear. "I know you're here poppet," he said quietly. "If you come out, I promise I won't hurt you." Caroline watched as he roamed around the room, looking under the bed and behind curtains. Her heart felt like it was pulsing in her throat, and she was breathing heavily. "You've taken something. Something that wasn't yours to take and we want it back."

Caroline searched through her memories not knowing exactly what it was she had taken. Before she had the chance to really think about it, he was there. She saw his icy blue eyes peering at her from the crack, and gasped. "Hello poppet" The wardrobe door flew open and he grabbed Caroline's wrist, just as she was about to club him with the candle holder. He grabbed Caroline by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed, but it was no use. He was much stronger than she was.

"Let's go Stefan, we got what we came for." Stefan stumbled over, clutching his injured head.

"She hit me in the head with a candle holder," he stated begrudgingly.

"And I'll gladly do it again!" Caroline spat. They were already out of the estate, and all around her Caroline saw chaos erupting. Royal Navy officers in red coats lay slaughtered on the ground, women screamed for salvation, and the only light came from the blazing flames that engulfed the townspeople's homes. It was utterly horrifying.

"Can we kill her now?" Stefan asked eagerly.

"No you stupid pig. We take her to the ship," Damon said and Stefan gave Caroline a devilish grin that chilled her to her core. "She has a meeting with the Captain."


	4. The Red Dragon

**The moment we've all been waiting for :D woot woot. Here's Chapter 4. I tried making Klaus as badass as I could, but we'll be seeing a lot more badassness in the future so I don't want to over do it in one chapter. Leave your reviews in the box below, it'll only take a few seconds and it'd be highly appreciated. The more input I get the greater the output will be :) xoxo sinsandtragedies**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Let go of me!" Caroline screamed as Damon and Stefan dragged her aboard a black ship with dirty blood red sails named _The Red Dragon_. She was surrounded by a crowd of pirates cheering and holding up their bloodied swords and pistols. The way they all looked at her made Caroline feel horribly exposed in her thin night dress.

"So who will have the pleasure of killing this lovely little beauty eh?" one of the pirates asked. Another pirate made his way towards Caroline dragging his dirty finger across her cheek. She struggled in Damon's and Stefan's grip.

"Don't touch me!" she threatened through gritted teeth.

"It'd be a shame to waste such a delectable thing. I'd like to get a taste of her before we kill her," he gave Caroline a wide grin exposing his toothless smile. She could feel bile rising from her stomach at the sight of this foul smelling man.

"There will be none of that on my ship," a deep husky voice spoke from behind her. The entire crew silenced themselves. All that was heard was the sound of the mystery man's boots as he approached. The toothless man backed away from Caroline, bowing his head slightly as he looked at the man behind Caroline. The fear was plain as day on the man's face as he spoke quietly.

"S-sorry Cap'n. I-I meant no disrespect" he stuttered. _Captain_. The man Caroline was supposed to meet was approaching, and if all of these vile men were afraid of him, Caroline could only imagine what this Captain must be like. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid. She held her head high, prepared to face whatever devil of a man this Captain was.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you tainted the name of this vessel, Mr. Watson," the Captain walked past Caroline and stood before Watson. Before they knew it his sword was drawn and was lodged into the man's stomach. "I can only imagine what Miss Forbes must think about us now." He unlodged his sword, and Watson's body fell with a thud. The man turned to look at Caroline, and nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see.

The Captain was a fairly young man, probably younger than half of the men on the ship and not much older than she was. He wore traditional pirate clothing, only his was slightly cleaner due to his high position on the ship. His white shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his strong chest, exposing his intricate tattoos. His hair was kept short to her surprise, but it complimented his sharp facial features better than if it had been longer. He had dirty blonde curly hair, slightly tanned skin due to his constant exposure to the sun, and full ruby lips. He was everything she remembered him as, only he no longer had an innocent and youthful appearance. He was fiercer looking, and had not a single boyish feature. He was a fully grown man, stubble and all, but just as captivatingly handsome as the first time Caroline laid eyes on him.

Caroline pushed the thought away. How could she possibly have thoughts like that when not only a mere two seconds ago, this same man had killed someone right before her eyes? Was she mad? The boy's name suddenly came to her.

"Klaus…" she said softly, still in shock from the night's occurrences. She should have learned by now that Port Royal was a magnet of upheaval since the first time she arrived.

"Captain _Niklaus _Mikaelson, if you please," he corrected as he began to close the space in between them. "We hardly know each other well enough to be on a first name basis, love," he smirked, locking his sinister dark blue eyes with hers.

Caroline stared in disbelief as she slowly began to connect the dots. The notorious pirate her father had been speaking about prior was the same pirate she had saved so many years ago, and who was now holding her captive. Who would have thought…

Klaus's eyes drifted down to her chest, and Caroline caught her breath as his fingers traced her collarbone tenderly. "You stole something of mine," he said in almost a whisper. His fingers trailed down to her chest where he plucked the stone pendent from between her breasts, enjoying every moment of it. "And I need it back."

Caroline shot him a look of pure disgust, wishing she had never taken that damned necklace in the first place. Perhaps then Niklaus would have been seen for what he really was, and jailed before he ever got the chance to grow up and be the vile man he was today. He tugged on the delicate chain, breaking it away from her neck, and pulled away from Caroline. His focus was no longer on the girl, but the stone in his hand.

"Can we kill her now Captain?" Stefan asked, tightening his grip on Caroline's arm. The rest of the crew started to break into their usual obnoxious cheering, all of them eyeing Caroline eagerly. Klaus turned to look at Caroline, pondering what to do with her for a moment.

He remembered the day he had been stranded in the ocean, his fate sealed, when a beautiful little girl not only saved his life, but kept his pirate nature a secret in order to protect him. He hated feeling indebted to anyone. She spared his life, and so he was left with no choice, but to spare hers. It would prove to be more beneficial than not the keep the Governor's daughter in his possession for the time being.

"No," he said determinedly, "You will take Miss Forbes to my cabin, where she will stay for the rest of our expedition. Once we are finished we will bring back the Governor's daughter safely in exchange for ransom and the Governor's decree of my freedom."

"I'd rather die than be anywhere near the likes of you," Caroline scowled. Klaus couldn't help, but admire this young woman's courage. None of his men would have dared speak to him like that, but her idiotic sense of courage would not prove beneficial to her in the end. Soon enough she'd learn just what she was getting herself into.

"Very well… Perhaps a night in the brig will give you a sudden change of heart," he smiled mockingly. "Take her below," he ordered.

"Aye aye Cap'n" both Damon and Stefan responded, and they dragged Caroline towards the hatch. Klaus headed back towards his cabin, eyeing his long lost stone necklace, with a satisfied smile.

"What? No you can't! You can't possibly expect me to stay down in that god awful place! Where's your humanity?!" Caroline yelled, failing in her attempts to get loose of the brothers' grips.

"I am the captain of this ship, love. I can do whatever I want," he called back, not even bothering to look back at her, "the sooner you learn that the better." He stepped over Watson's dead body.

"Someone get this filthy carcass off my ship, and clean my sword!" he barked, dropping his bloodied sword just outside the Captain's Cabin before slamming the doors closed.


	5. The Lone Wolf

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update. :/ I've been having some pretty severe writer's block. I was just having a really hard time trying to make this chapter as perfect as I could possibly make it. Didn't want to let my lovely readers down, but here it is. Your reviews are more encouraging than you can understand so please keep them coming :) **

* * *

Chapter 5

Caroline was slouched on the grimy floor of the brig, her head resting against the bars. She was left in the darkness all alone, a single flickering candle illuminating the corner of the room. The ground swayed side to side as the ship traveled across the water, which made Caroline feel uneasy. If she had any food in her stomach she surely would have lost it, but she was starved. She could hear the creaking of the ship's structure, and the incessant dripping of water that was enough to drive Caroline mad. Her body ached from not having any proper means to rest, and her eyes were heavy from lack of sleep.

"Hello?" she called for the millionth time, dying to have one of the ship's men come down and take her away from this hellhole. Once again she was left unanswered. "Hello…" her voice broke as she let out a quiet whimper. She had no idea how long she'd been stuck down here, probably a day? Maybe two, but it felt like it had been years. She'd memorized every inch of the cell, hummed lullabies to herself, counted to a thousand in her mind, but none of it seemed to help pass the time.

For once in her life, Caroline was absolutely petrified. It finally sunk in just how screwed her situation was. She had been kidnapped by one of the most despicable pirates to date, managed to get herself on his bad side, and probably wasn't going to see daylight anytime soon; and to think that not only two days ago, her biggest problem was coping with her mother's death and avoiding a possible engagement. It was as if life was enjoying throwing one blow after another at Caroline, and she wondered just how much more she could take before she finally snapped.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself Caroline, _she thought. _You are strong, and you can survive this. Now pull yourself together and come up with a plan. _She swallowed down her misery and willed herself to sit up. Perhaps if she claimed being sick or hurt, the pirates would have no choice but to let her out. After all, if she died Niklaus would no longer have the means of gaining his freedom or ransom money.

"I command you to let me out of here at once!" she shouted. "Or I will be forced… to… to take me own life!" Once again… no response. "I'll do it," she threatened. "Don't think I won't."

There was a rustling coming from within the cell next to hers followed by a man's grunts. "Is that really the best you can come up with?"

Caroline jumped slightly, completely unaware that she had company all this time. She peered into the other cell, her eyes squinted. The darkness prevented her from noticing the man's slouched body before; even now she could barely make out the outline of his figure.

"Have you been here this whole time?" she asked, with a hint of indignation. Why didn't he make himself known before? At least if she knew she had company it would have made her situation a little more bearable considering the fact that she'd have someone to talk to.

"Yes, unfortunately," the man groaned as he sat up-right. His body was sore from sleeping on the hard wooden floor.

"Why haven't you made yourself know?" Caroline asked.

"Bad luck havin' a woman on board…" he huffed. "Wouldn't want to make my situation any worse by talkin' to her."

"Bad luck?" Caroline scoffed. She didn't believe in superstition or any other folklore for that matter. She found it simply illogical. How could the presence of a woman have any effect on the fate of a ship and its crew? It was absolutely absurd. "What is your name?" The man didn't answer at first. _He can't seriously ignore me over some superstition of his, _she thought to herself.

"Matthew," he replied. "Matthew Donovan, is the name me mother gave me. Matty is the name I'm known by."

"Well Mr. Donovan, it is nice meeting you given the circumstances. My name is Caroline Forbes. May I ask how you've managed to end up down here?"

"I broke the code," he replied simply.

"Code?" she asked in confusion. "What code?"

"The pirate code of course… They're more like guidelines to be honest, but the Captain is a stickler for the code; not that he's one all for order and what not, but because he enjoys exercising his power when ever an opportunity presents itself." The hint of animosity in his tone did not go unnoticed by Caroline. She could hardly blame Matty. Having a sadistic captain such as Niklaus must be awfully dreadful.

"What did you do exactly?" she asked curiously.

"I fought with one of the other pirates on the ship. Strictly against the code to fight with a fellow mate on board a ship. You save your hate fire for when you hit land," he explained, not quite sure why he was bothering to trust this woman he barely knew with so much information. There's was just something about her presence that made him feel like he could confide in her. It was hard to explain, but it was almost as if she carried this warm and welcoming aura around her.

"Damon mentioned some things about my sister that I'm afraid are too vulgar for your sensitive ears, Miss Forbes. I just lost it then, and took a swing at em'. Captain sent me to the brig, and Damon was let off easy," he shook his head in distaste as he recalled the incident. "See he was the one who gave news to Klaus of your arrival, and so he gave Damon the task of retrieving you promising to feed him to the sharks if he failed in doing so."

Caroline couldn't wrap her head around it. How could a boy who looked so innocent and surreal grow up to be a heinous soul? Unless of course his looks had deceived her… Perhaps everyone looked peaceful and innocent in their sleep, and Caroline had misjudged him.

Footsteps made their way towards the brig from the outside, and Caroline stood up immediately, her fingers wrapped around the bars that enclosed her.

"Miss Forbes," a familiar voice spoke. "Good news. Your time in the brig is up." The man used the only candle in the room to light up a lantern. Caroline squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the luminance. After a few seconds, she noticed Stefan walking towards her with keys and an extravagant blue dress in his arms. "Captain expects you to have dinner with him this evening."

"Well you can inform your Captain that I will do no such thing," she said coldly. Stefan raised his brows at her, and halted.

"In that case, I suppose you prefer staying here for a few more days," he shrugged making his way towards the steps.

"Wait!" Caroline cried. She couldn't stand another night in the brig or she would surely go mad. She needed fresh air, and she was in dire need of food. Another night in the brig was not an option. "I'll have dinner with the captain just please… let me out of here."

Stefan smiled triumphantly. "That's what I thought." He unlocked the cell door, and held out the dress to Caroline. "Captain expects you to see you in this. I'm sure a high class lady such as your self can't stand wearing the same clothes for more than twelve hours," he said mockingly.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, and then affixed her gaze on the light blue dress. She didn't find the idea of accepting anything that came from Niklaus very appealing. She was prideful, but her night gown was dirty and far too indecent for a dinner. The dress was quite beautiful; the golden stitching and tiny beads really complimented the blue hues of the dress. Captain Niklaus was many things, but she never thought him to have good taste in clothes. _Again with the assumptions Caroline. _

"And where does your captain expect me to dress?" she raised a brow at Stefan crossing her arms in front of her chest. Stefan just shot back a sly grin.

"Here of course." Matty spoke then, and Caroline glanced at him for the first time. She had almost forgotten he was there. He was pretty young; if not her age, then a year older perhaps. He had fair skin covered with a thin layer of dirt as usual for a pirate. She noticed the purple bruise forming on his left cheekbone which was probably from his scuffle with Damon earlier. His hair was a light blonde color and eyes a clear blue that gave him an older, wiser appearance.

"Show a bit of decency, Salvatore," he spat.

"I am," Stefan defended. "You can either dress here, or in the Captain's cabin. Your choice." Caroline snatched the dress from his hands with a glare.

"Fine. But you'll have to leave and take that lantern with you. Come back for me in ten minutes, and I'll be ready for the Captain," she said scornfully. Stefan nodded and left the room with a smirk. Without the lantern Caroline was once again in the darkness, but at least she'd be able to get dressed without being seen. However, she still couldn't help feeling uneasy about Matty's presence.

"Don't worry," he said with a chuckle as if reading her thoughts, "I'll shut my eyes, though it's not like I can see anything as is." Caroline couldn't help but smile. Maybe not all pirates were so bad after all.

* * *

"Governor Forbes," Julius Plec greeted the Governor with a polite bow as he entered the Governor's study. Bill was seated at his desk his face burrowed in his hands. He'd been restless ever since the night of the attack. The feeling that befell him once he realized his daughter had been kidnapped was indescribable. The thought of his little girl in the hands of pirates not knowing when or if he'd see her again kept him awake these past few nights. The fact that it had been Niklaus's crew that invaded his home and stolen his precious daughter only made matters worse.

"Lieutenant Ple-"

"Commodore," Julius interrupted proudly. "I've been promoted to Commodore."

"Yes, of course. My apologies Commodore. I haven't been in the best state of mind as you well know," he looked up at Julius regaining his composure. "I'm sure you know the reason why I have requested your presence here today?"

"Yes, Governor Forbes. I've heard about your daughter's kidnapping, and I promise you that there is no corner of this world where Niklaus can hide. I want nothing more than to see to it that he pays for his crimes with his life." Niklaus and his crew had killed a majority of his men during the attack, and Julius Plec wanted to see him captured and executed. "I _will_ find him, I _will _rescue your daughter, and I _will_ sink that bloody ship that has been terrorizing us for so long," Commodore Plec spoke with much confidence which eased Bill's worried mind. Just then Tyler Lockwood had come barging in.

"Have you found those bloodied bastards yet? Where are they?" Tyler wore a crazed and vengeful expression. He too had taken Caroline's kidnapping badly. He nearly wrecked his entire room when his father had informed him of Caroline's disappearance. His frustration had only worsened during the last couple days.

"Not yet," Bill answered him. "Commodore Plec will be leading a rescue party after the pirates."

"I'm coming."

"Tyler—"

"Forgive me Governor Forbes, but I can not sit and do nothing. Your daughter is very dear to me, and I will do whatever it takes to get her back. Whether I go with Commodore Plec or not is no difference to me, but I am going after those scoundrels."

Tyler's determination was unwavering, and Governor Forbes saw that he had no choice in the matter. Besides, having not one but two men determined to find Niklaus and bring back his daughter, comforted him. He trusted that they'd succeed in bringing his little girl home to safety.

* * *

Caroline was left alone in the Captain's cabin. Stefan had escorted her into the dining area which was pretty large. The dining table was in the centre and was big enough to seat at least twelve people. A wide variety of foods were already placed on the table and Caroline fought every urge to devour everything in sight. Her stomach growled at the sight of the fruits, soups, breads, vegetables, and freshly caught and cooked seafood.

Captain Niklaus was no where to be found, and Caroline didn't want to be rude by eating without him despite her stomach's protests. And so, she decided to distract herself with the room's decorations. The dinning room consisted of one wall made entirely of glass windows which encompassed a breathtaking view of the ocean. In the horizon the sun was setting, leaving an orange glow on the sea's surface. The other three walls were covered with different paintings that were all utterly enchanting and beautifully done.

She walked up to the one closest to her, and her favorite of them all. It was a painting of a black wolf howling at the bright full moon atop a cliff. On the other side, a long distance away was a pack of wolves that seemed to be howling back atop another cliff. The dark tones of the painting gave it all a very melancholy and lonely feeling to it. The thing that Caroline noticed about all the paintings were that they all contained the same dark lonely tones, and she couldn't help but wonder if they were all painted by the same person. And if so, did Niklaus buy them all or steal them? She was willing to bet on the latter.

"Miss Forbes, I'm pleased to see you've accepted my invitation," a husky voice spoke from behind her.

"I'm afraid I was left with no choice in the matter," she muttered.

Caroline turned away from the painting to face him, and was surprised to see he had cleaned himself up quite nicely. He wore black breeches, perfectly polished boots, and a loose-fitted white long-sleeved shirt that was left unbuttoned at the neck. However gentleman-like he tried to look, there were still signs of his true demeanor. He wore a small golden hoop on his right ear, his hair wasn't styled but rather ruffled into a beautiful mess. There was this carelessness in his appearance that reflected upon his careless personality.

Looking at him more closely without the distraction of the rest of the pirate crew, and a dead body lying before her feet, Caroline could say that Niklaus looked painfully handsome and appeared to be a some what decent man. But she knew better than to jump to conclusions like she did the first time she was struck by his beauty. This man was the devil wrapped in pretty packaging.

A long silence followed as the two gazed upon each other, really looking at one another for the first time, and both captivated by what they were seeing. Although none of them would ever admit it to themselves, or to each other, there was an undeniable spark between them. What kind of spark, none of them were sure of yet. Caroline was the one to break the silence.

"Well, you've asked me to come here to dine am I correct? Or are we just going to stand here and let such wonderful food go to waste?" Caroline helped herself to a seat at the table, and started to make her plate, disregarding any of her manners. She was in the presence of a pirate, and she could care less about making a good impression around him. She could finally break away from that blanket of properness, and she would take full advantage of that.

Klaus watched her in bewilderment. The dress he had picked out for her suited her magnificently, just as he expected. What he didn't expect was for her to be so fiery and quick witted. If it wasn't for her delicate appearance, you would have never thought her to be a lady raised in high class. Her boldness despite her situation was peculiar to him. She had been kidnapped by a bunch of pirates and taken away from her pampered life. Most women would have been an emotional wreck, but here she was, strong and considering herself his equal, not his prisoner.

He sat himself at the head of the table, and watched her pile as much food on her plate as she could fit which was quite an amusing sight.

"Please, by all means help yourself. Would you like to eat the dinning table as well?" he mused. Caroline shot him a deadly glare.

"This is the first meal I've had during the last few days, god knows when my next will be," she justified, proceeding to take a bite of bread. Klaus poured some wine into a silver chalice offering it to her with a smirk on his face. Caroline eyed it suspiciously.

"Is it poisoned?" she asked. She saw Klaus's expression change to genuine hurt for a brief moment.

"You think I've so kindly invited you to dine with me so I could poison you? Do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes," she said coldly. Klaus tightened his jaw and placed the chalice next to her plate before helping himself to some food. He couldn't blame her for her hostility towards him. He'd given her no reason to expect any better from him.

"I can assure you that if I wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation, Miss Forbes," he growled. His tone sent shivers down her spine, and Caroline had to remind her self who she was dealing with. Captain Niklaus was a ruthless man, and if Caroline pushed him too far he'd kill her without hesitation.

"I see you're wearing your stone necklace," she noted. "May I ask why it was so important that you get it back after all these years?" Klaus considered whether or not it'd be wise to answer her question.

"You mean the necklace you stole from me?" he asked mockingly. It was as if he wanted to get a reaction from Caroline, but she wasn't going to give it to him. Instead she smiled at him, speaking with the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I did not _steal_ it. I hid it to protect your identity, or are you forgetting that I saved your life not once, but twice?" Klaus certainly did not forget. He was thankful that she had spotted him in the water, but that was just a matter of luck. Protecting him after knowing what he really was… that was what surprised Klaus. She had been so selfless and showed more compassion towards him that day than he had ever received during his entire existence. No one ever regarded his well being so highly, that's what got him in that mess in the first place, but that little girl did without any prejudice.

"And why did you? …Protect my identity, I mean," his voice was soft, and for the first time Caroline saw raw emotion in his eyes. "I was a complete stranger to you, who'd given you no motive to be worth saving."

"It was simply what any decent person would have done," she spoke as if it should have been obvious, but the look of surprise he had given her indicated that it wasn't obvious. "Not every good deed has to have a motive, Captain Niklaus..."

"Klaus," he corrected. "Please, call me Klaus." Caroline was overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. She told herself that it was just a gesture to express his new found respect towards her, but it was a little more that that. The way he was looking at her, the sincerity of his tone, gave her a glimpse of another man. The shift in the atmosphere was very unsettling.

"You said you'd return me to my father after your expedition is over," she tried changing the subject. "Where exactly does this expedition lead to?" Klaus took a long sip of his wine, considering how to go about this.

"You asked why it was so important that I retrieve this necklace," he said as he removed it from around his neck and held it up, observing the milky white stone. "It's made out of a special stone, moon stone, which is known to possess magical properties. Extremely rare to come by, you can understand my eagerness to get it back." Caroline furrowed her brow, wondering if he was completely out of his mind.

"Magical properties? Surely you must be joking." He looked at her sternly.

"Does it look like I'm in the joking mood, Miss Forbes?" She decided to humor him, and go along with his ridiculous notion.

"Fair enough… That still doesn't tell me anything about where we're headed," she pointed out.

"To get to where we are going, it is required that we have some magical assistance. It's a place that has been isolated from the earth for thousands of years. A place of untold treasures, and I intend on being the first man to get his hands on that treasure," he said as a matter of fact. Caroline had no idea what place he could possibly be referring to.

Klaus noted Caroline's confused and clueless expression, with a devious leer. "Tell me, Miss Forbes… have you ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Was bringing magic into the picture a good idea? I like to think that it adds to the adventurous aspect of this story. And what'd you guys think of Julius Plec? I thought it'd be appropriate to name the man in charge of sinking the Klaroline ship after Julie Plec. XD**


	6. Tortuga

**My apologies for not updating for so long. It's been a busy couple of weeks, but to make up for it here's this super duper long chapter :D Hope you guys enjoy it, and once again thanks to everyone who left reviews. Honestly every single one of them serves as my motivation to continue this, and I was blown away by your reactions to the last chapter xD Glad you all liked the Julius Plec thing. Sorry for any typos... I'm not a pro writer, but I try my best.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Caroline woke up in her new accommodations feeling completely rejuvenated. She'd finally had her first proper night's sleep since her arrival on the ship. After dinner, Klaus had once again offered to let her stay in his cabin. The nights she spent on the brig convinced her to finally take him up on that offer, and so he escorted her to one of his many guest rooms before retreating to his own quarters.

The room wasn't very spacious, but it had just enough room for a wardrobe, vanity, and a simple canopy bed which Caroline had immediately collapsed onto once she was left alone. She didn't even bother taking off her dress. As soon as she made contact with the soft, comfortable mattress, the previous sleepless nights finally caught up to her and she dozed off within a few minutes.

Now fully awake, she was able to process the previous night's events; her dinner with Klaus, the brief glimpse behind the mask he wore. A glimpse of a man deprived of genuine compassion, a man who had been severely corrupted by the world, but surely not to the point where he couldn't be saved.

"Wow Caroline," she muttered to herself. "This is so like you. Always trying to find good in people, even when there is none to be found." Klaus and his charming words and kind gestures were beginning to get under Caroline's skin, making her forget the real reason she was here in the first place. She was his prisoner, his ticket to freedom and nothing more.

And then she remembered their conversation about their destination. Atlantis…the mythological sunken city of untold riches. At first, Caroline thought he was joking, but as he went more in depth about how the moonstone would serve as a key to opening the gates to the lost city, Caroline realized that he was dead serious. She was beginning to think that the constant exposure to the sun was taking its toll on the men of this ship. All this talk of superstition, stones that possessed magical properties and nonexistent treasures was beginning to give her a headache.

Caroline hauled herself out of bed, making her way towards the wardrobe, hoping that there might be something more comfortable to wear than the gown she was wearing. She opened the wardrobe only to find what she had expected… men's clothing. Nothing too fancy, just what was convenient for the sea-sailing lifestyle. There were different pairs of boots, breeches, linen shirts, slops, stockings, waist coats, belts, and other pirate accessories. Caroline contemplated just wearing the gown, but thought better of it. She grabbed a linen shirt that was the closest to her size and held it before her in front of the mirror.

"Oh dear," she breathed.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Caroline finally stepped out of the cabin and was welcomed with the bustling sight of the crew as they followed the orders being barked at them from Klaus. She was extremely self conscious in her tight fitted attire, and was trying to avoid being seen all day, but Caroline couldn't stay cooped up for long. She figured that tightly fitted clothing was a necessity for pirates due too the fact that loose clothing would prove to be too dangerous when performing tasks such as climbing the riggings. It was convenient for them, but certainly not for her.

"All hands to stations! Luff the sails and lay her in the irons," Klaus shouted as he made his way along the deck towards Caroline. He inspected each man's work carefully and then stopped in front of a man tying ropes to the mast. "Mr. Fell, can you please explain to me what the meaning of this is?"

"I-I don't know what you mean Cap'n," the poor man was cowering beneath Klaus like a cornered dog.

"Your roping is absolutely preposterous; it will have to be done again, perfectly. I can assure that you'll deeply regret disappointing me, mate. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Cap'n" he replied, barely audible.

"Is that understood!" Klaus roared.

"Aye Aye Cap'n" the man shouted back, his voice trembling. Klaus smiled in contentment, and proceeded back towards Caroline's direction, who was now looking at him disapprovingly. Matty's words about Klaus taking every opportunity to exercise his power resurfaced to the forefront of her mind.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" she fumed, her bright blue eyes narrowed and condemning.

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male." Klaus stood before her, looking her up and down with an amused smirk. She wore a white linen shirt tucked into men's breeches which hugged her long slender legs wonderfully. "My, my Miss Forbes. Leave it to you to make pirate apparel… pleasing to the eye," he hummed. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Please, save the petty compliments for someone who cares." Klaus let out a hearty laugh. Clearly he'd have to put a little more effort in thawing out Caroline's coldness towards him. This young beauty would surely be a challenge, but oh how he enjoyed the challenge. She never seized to amazing him with her strength, and confidence.

"Land ho!" the man in the crow's nest shouted, and Klaus made his way up the steps to the helm.

"Prepare to drop anchor, gentlemen, and make way for Tortuga!" Klaus shouted. The entire crew started to cheer, some throwing their hats in the air in excitement. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little anxious. She'd heard stories about places like Tortuga; territories that were dominated by pirates, and had no form of government enforcement what so ever. She could only imagine what sort of ruckus she was about to face, and yet a part of her felt something just short of excitement.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set once they finally reached port. Half of the men stayed on board to resupply, and Stefan, whom Caroline later learned was Klaus's first mate, stayed to supervise as Klaus and a few of his men set out to look for a man named Jamie. Caroline had been forced to tag along, for Klaus didn't want her out of his sight. He knew how clever she was, and didn't trust anyone with her. If left in the hands of Stefan she would no doubt find a way to escape. He knew that it was unlikely, but still. At least if she was away from the docks, she'd have no way to escape, nor any incentive to. She'd be in the middle a pirate town filled with men willing to do unspeakable things to her, and if she knew what was good for her she'd know that staying by Klaus's side would be the safest option.

Klaus, Caroline, Matty, Logan Fell, and a few other crew men, made their way through the filthy narrowed streets. Occasionally Klaus would stop to ask a passerby for the man Jamie's whereabouts, until finally they were sent to a small little black smith's shop. Caroline noticed how men and women tended to stray away once they saw Klaus and his crew approaching; they'd take a detour to another street, or just turn back all together. She was surprised that the streets were so calm and empty, but then figured that the pirates came out to play long after the sun went down.

The ringing sound of metal hitting metal indicated that they were at the right place. Klaus stopped just in front of the shop before turning to look at Caroline and Matty.

"Matty, you'll watch over Miss Forbes. Best she stays out here… incase things get a little messy." The coldness of his tone sent shivers down Caroline's spine, and as Klaus and a few of his men made their way into the shop, she fought the urge to follow after them and stop Klaus from whatever he was about to do to the poor unsuspecting black smith.

"What are they going to do to him?" Caroline asked wearily. She could see from the way Matty's face twisted that he wasn't comfortable answering her question. "Perhaps it is best I don't ask?" Matty nodded apologetically.

* * *

"James Bennett… my, my it has been too long my friend," Klaus smirked as he curiously wandered about the shop, some of his crewmen blocking the exits while others circled around Jamie, who had a red hot blade, and hammer still in his hand. He contemplated using it, but his efforts would have gone to waste. He was thoroughly outnumbered.

"Niklaus…" he greeted. "What is it you want from me?" Klaus balanced one of Jamie's crafted blades in his hand.

"I want some information about your sister," Jamie tightened his jaw at the mention of his sister. "What hole does she hide herself in these days?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Jamie spat, and as if on cue, the men encircling him all had pistols aimed at his head. Klaus took his attention away from the blade in his hand, and fixed his deadly gaze on Jamie.

"Oh I think you will, mate. See, 'cause if you don't my men will be left with no choice but to blow your brains out… and then who will be left to take care of your little old mummy, eh?" Jamie dropped his gaze to the ground realizing that Klaus had left him with no choice. "I can find your sister's whereabouts one way or another, but it'd be much easier for both of us if you just cooperate. So… let's try this again shall we?" Klaus suggested with fake enthusiasm. "Where's Bonnie?"

Jamie remained silent for a few moments; reluctant to give away his sister's location, but knowing that if he didn't he'd leave his mother with nothing. His job as a black smith was barely enough to provide for the both of them, but he was his mother's only source of income. Without him, she'd have no one to let her in, and would be left for dead.

Klaus stared at him expectantly, his patience clearly growing thin, and Jamie finally spoke up. "Last I heard of her she was in Barbados. Goes by the name of Quetsia," he mumbled. "That's all I know."

"That's all we needed to know," Klaus grinned and motioned for his men to drop back. Klaus followed after the crewmen, taking Jamie's blade with him. "Send my regards to Mrs. Bennett."

* * *

Caroline was relieved when Klaus finally came out of the shop. She heard no screams which meant that his encounter with the black smith turned out to be a cooperative one.

"Did it all go well with the black smith Cap'n?" Matty asked curiously.

"Indeed. Tomorrow we set sail for Barbados… Tonight we enjoy what Tortuga has to offer." All the men, including Matty, cheered, pushing and shoving each other like madmen. Klaus noticed Caroline's weariness and made his way towards her as the men made a beeline towards the bars, leaving the two trailing behind.

"You're with us now Miss Forbes," Klaus walked alongside Caroline, his hands behind his back. "It's alright to let yourself have a bit of fun… there's no one here to judge you for any indecencies," he teased. Caroline spared him a sideways glance, not feeling too keen towards Klaus's presence. She wanted to have as much distance between each other as possible. She didn't like the uneasiness that settled inside her whenever she was around him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to corrupt me, Captain," she crossed her arms. Klaus gave her a wide grin.

"I'm afraid your fire is too bright to extinguish, love. Your will is too strong to be corrupted," his voice softened. "I'm simply saying that you don't have to pretend anymore. There's no need to hold up your façade of properness here… you're free." Caroline raised a brow at him. "Figuratively speaking of course," he smirked.

* * *

The bar was nothing like anything Caroline had ever seen. Even the wildest of parties Caroline had attended were nothing compared to this recreational chaos. The bar was dim lit, stuffed with men and women alike, laughing, drinking, gambling, dancing, singing, and scuffling. There were two drunken men shoving each other, and one was sent flying across the room almost knocking Caroline down if it weren't for Klaus pulling her out of the way.

"Matty," he called, still gripping Caroline's elbow. Matty rushed his way towards his Captain. "You're on babysitting duty, mate. Make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

"Aye-aye Captain," Matty grumbled. Klaus was gone before Caroline could manage to protest.

"I'm sorry," Caroline sighed. "I'm sure you don't get that many nights of leisure, and I hate to be a burden." Matty smiled slightly, and shrugged.

"No need for apologies Miss. The night isn't over yet, and I'm sure we can still manage to have some fun." Caroline smirked, and Matty realized how his choice of words could have a double meaning. "I… tha-that's not what I meant," he stammered.

"No need for apologies," Caroline smiled.

A young woman with long curly brown hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes walked up behind Matty. "Who's this?" she asked, with the same Irish accent as Matty. She eyed Caroline with distaste, and she suddenly felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb among all the women in the bar. They all had tight fitted dresses with plunging necklines, while Caroline was dressed in men's clothing.

"Oh, uh, Vicki this is Caroline, Caroline this is my sister Vicki."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Caroline gave Vicki a tight lipped smile.

"The governor's daughter… I'm surprised Klaus let's his captives out and about. He should know better." Caroline glared, remembering how Matty got in a fight with Damon over this wench. She couldn't believe the two were even remotely related, let alone brother and sister.

"Victoria," Matty chided. "Please…" Vicki rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure the two of you don't plan on just standing here all night. Come on," Vicki motioned for them to follow, and the three of them made their way across the bar to a small table in the corner.

"Three cold ones, dearie?" Matty asked the barmaid in a flirtatious manner.

"You drink?" Caroline gave Vicki a long hard look. "My mistake. I forgot, you rich English folk are too good to have any form of fun." Klaus's words came flooding back from Caroline's memory. _It's alright to let yourself have a bit of fun… there's no one here to judge you for any indecencies. _The barmaid came back with three large mugs of cold beer.

"Drink up, love." Matty urged, pushing one of the mugs towards Caroline. _What would your father say if he saw you now, Caroline,_ her conscious whispered. Caroline tightened her jaw, gripped the glass, brought it up to her lips, and started chugging. The fluid tasted bitter, and it was mighty cold, but Caroline kept downing it until there wasn't a single drop left. Vicki and Matty stared at her in bewilderment.

"Well dye a duckling blue, I didn't know you had it in ya, darling!" Matty chuckled, taking a long gulp of his beer.

Caroline slammed the mug down on the table, a smug smile plastered on her face. She looked straight across the room and saw a couple of men at a gambling table. She spotted Klaus, enjoying himself as he robbed his fellow players of all their loot. _Surely he must be cheating,_ she thought. Caroline caught her breath once Klaus's eyes locked with hers, a hint of interest lingering beneath them as he noted Caroline's emptied mug. He smirked and held up his glass, saluting her.

"Another?" Matty's voice brought Caroline back to the table, and she tore her gaze away from Klaus's.

"I supposed one more couldn't hurt," she said sheepishly.

* * *

Hours passed and one more glass turned into four or five more glasses. Vicki had gone off to dance with some bloke, and left Caroline and Matty alone, both too drunk to function. Caroline had been creepily watching Klaus from a distance for the past hour, trying to sort out her thoughts. She wanted more than anything to believe that Klaus was a vile man with not a drop of humanity in him, but she knew that wasn't the case. _Perhaps it's time you stop holding up your own façade, Klaus…_

"You've been staring at the Captain for quite some time there miss," Matty observed. "No need to worry about him, he may be the big bad wolf, but he won't hurt you… not here at least."

"I'm not… afraid of him," Caroline admitted. "Just… trying to understand, how you all live like this… with him? I stepped on that ship not even five minutes, and he already murdered a man right before my eyes. He threatens an innocent man for information, he kidnaps me from my family, and I don't think it ends there. I can only imagine what things he's done before I came on board."

"It sounds to me like you're trying to justify… not understand," Matty looked at Caroline with glassy eyes. He was drunk but he wasn't stupid. "It sounds to me like you fancy the Captain, and you're trying to justify all the reasons why you shouldn't."

"Don't be absurd. I don't _fancy_ him," Caroline snapped. How could she develop feelings for a pirate; the same pirate who had kidnapped her no less. If Caroline felt anything at all for Klaus, it was sympathy. "A part of me feels like the boy I saved all those years ago, is still in there somewhere. I've seen him appear once or twice, but I'm afraid Klaus has buried him far too deep to turn back now, and it saddens me… that is all."

Matty raised a brow at her sluggishly. "Captain Niklaus is still the same boy you met all those years ago, Miss Forbes. The source of his darkness goes back long before either of us met him," he looked over at Klaus's direction then back at Caroline's.

"What do you know about his past…" Caroline asked curiously.

"All I know is that, he ran off as a kid. Left everything behind, and it wasn't much I can tell you that. Us pirates we don't live this life by choice… life deals us cards, and we play them the best way we can." Caroline stared at the glass before her lost in thought. "You're right to bite back your feelings for him, darlin'. Even if they haven't fully developed it's best to turn back now before you're too far gone. Pretty soon we'll be done with our expedition, and you'll be returned to your father, Klaus will take his ransom and freedom and you'll never see him again."

Matty was right. Soon Caroline would be traded back to her father, and she'd never have to see Klaus again. He'd disappear and soon enough she'd forget about him and he'd forget about her.

"I... I'm feeling a little sick. I'm going to get some fresh air, and see if it passes," Caroline got up from the table, which turned to be more of a chore than she had expected.

"I'll go with yo—"

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want you to see me vomit. You may never look at me the same," she laughed and made her way towards the back exit of the bar, stumbling about. She finally made her way outside, immediately spotting Klaus and Vicki entangled together; Vicki's legs wrapped around his waist, and Klaus's lips pressed against her neck; the two were still clothed for the most part.

Caroline gasped and covered her eyes. "Sorry… I…" she turned back around and went back into the bar, bumping into a few people on the way towards Matty.

Klaus spotted Caroline, and cursed himself. "Bloody hell…" He pushed Vicki away a bit roughly, and fixed his breeches. Of all people that could've walked in on them it had to be Caroline.

"Hey, you feelin' better there darlin'?" Matty asked once Caroline sat down at the table. She nodded quickly, still in shock with what she had just seen. Turned out Vicki really was a harlot, but who was she to judge Klaus's taste in women. It wasn't her business. Matty looked around the room, noticing his sister was no where to be found.

"I wonder where Vicki went off too…"

"I-I don't know…" Caroline said nervously. She couldn't bring herself to tell Matty his Captain was sleeping with his sister. Matty eyed Caroline suspiciously for a moment, and Caroline looked away fearing her eyes would betray her.

"She's probably headed home," Matty shrugged and watched as an attractive red headed barmaid made her way over. "Avast, me beauty… wanna know why my roger is so jolly?" The red headed woman shot Matty a cold glare and stormed past him. Caroline tried, to no avail, not to laugh at Matty's attempts at seducing women.

"Is that really the best you got, mate?" Klaus scoffed, and sat beside Caroline who was forcing her cheeks not to redden. He took a gulp of Matty's half filled mug, and spotted another barmaid making her way past. Klaus grabbed her hand, gently pulling her back. "Hello, love. What's your name?"

"Abigail," she answered with a small smile, clearly not bothered with Klaus's touch.

"Well, Abigail… I'd love to drop anchor in your lagoon," he winked. Abigail giggled quietly, and pulled her hand away.

"You're more than welcome too, Captain Mikaelson. Perhaps after I'm finished working." Klaus nodded and Abigail returned to work.

"And that's how it's done," Klaus grinned deviously at Matty, who was nodding in approval.

"I don't know how you do it… must be the accent." Caroline's nerves were off the roof, and she attempted to drown them out with another sip of her beer. Klaus's attention averted back to the blonde beauty.

"Miss Forbes, you seem a little uncomfortable. Has Tortuga proven to be too much for you to handle?" he teased. Caroline knew exactly what the meaning behind his words was, and she wasn't going to let Klaus embarrass her for the sake of his own amusement. She turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. Her face inches away from his. Perhaps it was the booze that had pushed her over the edge, otherwise she would have just dropped the subject, and let Klaus have his fun.

"Well it certainly hasn't proved to be anything I wasn't expecting. A little mediocre if you ask me…" Caroline smiled mockingly before adding, "for a pirate town, of course."

Klaus smiled at Caroline in fascination. Her fiery spirit was refreshing, and looking at her, her lips inches away from his, he was losing his mind with want. Perhaps it was the booze that had clouded his judgment at that moment. What was the worst she could do? Slap him?

Just as he was set on leaning in to close the space between their lips, the music had changed tempo and Matty interrupted.

"Irish music!" he stated joyfully. Caroline pulled away from Klaus Matty got up and made his way to the center of the bar, to join in on the dancing. Vicki had resurfaced, and the two of them danced away, reliving the memories from their old homeland.

Caroline stared down at her mug, feeling Klaus's burning gaze on her. She tightened her jaw, "Can we please forget about the indiscretion that just happened… I would highly appreciate it."

"Fair enough. We can talk about something else if you so wish. Like… your prospects for the future, things you enjoy."

"Actually, I'd prefer if we not talk at all," she muttered "And I'd also appreciate it if you stopped with the charades. We both no you're not one for chit chat unless there's something in it for you."

"Someone once told me that not every act has to have a motive," he repeated her words. Caroline turned to look at his dark blue eyes, her brow furrowed. "Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I just want your company because I find you intriguing?" He spoke low, and intimate. She searched his expression for any deception, but his sincerity was evident.

"You're drunk."

"And you're beautiful," he countered. Klaus watched her reaction, a small part of him hoping to see some sort of credibility. He meant what he was saying, and he wanted her to know that.

His words almost shook her, but the image of him and Vicki returned, and she was brought back to reality. Klaus was disappointed to see Caroline's expression turn cold again.

"Just so we're clear… Unlike the dirty wenches you're so used to having at our disposal, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she narrowed her eyes.

"That's why I like you…" Klaus couldn't believe the words escaped his mouth. He didn't really believe that statement until he said it out loud. Miss Forbes had grown on him, that much was certain, but he couldn't afford to start feeling sentimental. She was his captive, and his means to freedom. He couldn't complicate things by letting himself care for her.

"I…" Caroline got up, wanting to get as far away from Klaus as she could. She needed to clear her mind. She didn't know why she was so taken by his words. It wasn't like he had declared his love for her, he just affirmed that he was capable of caring, which made it that much harder for her to peg him as the devil in human form. "I need some air."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he protested. Couldn't she have five minutes to herself without having someone nagging her about it?

"I'm not a child Klaus, I can take care of myself for a few minutes." She rushed towards the front exit, pushing through the doors of the bar. There wasn't anyone in sight, except for a few horses stationed in front of the bar. Caroline shuffled over to one of the horses, stroking its mane endearingly.

"Why does he have to make everything so hard?" she whispered. She wished with all her might that she could hate him, that she could believe there was no good in him. Why did it even matter to her? Why did _he_ even matter to her?

"Because he accepts you…" she spoke to herself. All her life she was told what to do, what to dress, how to act. She was a puppet to those closest to her. They all molded her into what they wanted her to be. _You don't have to pretend anymore. There's no need to hold up your façade of properness here… you're free._ Klaus was the first person who let her be who she was.

Caroline was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the man coming up behind her, with a large rock raised up in the air. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then darkness. All she saw was darkness as her vision quickly started to blacken, and she was carried off into the depths of Tortuga.

* * *

**And so the action begins :D Super excited to write the next couple of chapters. Don't wanna be a spoiler, but things will get pretty juicy, and we ****_might_**** possibly have new characters introduced. Not sure when the next update will be, but I hope I can get it out this week. Leave reviews with your thoughts!**


	7. Wicked Games

**I wish I could just hug every single one of you wonderful people c: Your support and enthusiasm is absolutely amazing, and it makes me happy to know most of you are enjoying this fanfic. After the Hayley episode I was pretty bummed, but after last night's episode my hope has been restored and I had get my klaroline feels out! Again I'm really sorry for the late update but I promise that from now on updates will be sooner because I'll have more time on my hands. Sorry for any typos, and things. **

* * *

_World was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_And I've never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_And I've never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

* * *

_Chapter 7_

"Can you _please _stop fussing?" Katherine nagged as she tightened Elena's corset. Despite Caroline's abduction, life in Port Royal had continued. The Gilberts, along with everyone else in the town, were getting ready of the founder's party, for tonight marked the 30th anniversary since the founding of Port Royal. As expected, the governor would have to be there, and this year was supposed to be his first year of celebrating this special event with his daughter by his side.

"I'm sorry," Elena sighed, her mind wandering towards Caroline as it had been since she had been taken. "…Caroline should have been here with us, getting ready for our first founder's party."

"Instead, she's in the hands of a gruesome pirate," Katherine stated blatantly as if the fact had no effect on her. "I bet she'll probably be dead by the time Tyler finds her." Katherine gave the strings of the corset one last pull, knocking the wind out of Elena, before tying it up.

"Must you be so insensitive?!" Sometimes Elena found herself absolutely appalled at her sister's emotionless attitude towards everything.

"I'm not being insensitive, Elena. I'm being practical. Caroline would not last but a single moment with those pirates and you know it, so why pretend that we'll find her all in one piece? Do you really think that one of the most powerful and feared pirates would show her any mercy?" Katherine raised a brow inquisitively. Elena knew that Katherine had a point, but she would never lose hope on Caroline. Somewhere deep inside her gut she knew that Caroline was strong, and that she was alive. She just hoped that Tyler and Julius would get to her on time.

"I bet Niklaus took Caroline as retaliation towards the new laws Governor Forbes has put in place," Katherine added. "Caroline's abduction is just a little taste of what's to come."

"What's to come?" Elena repeated, her eyebrows raised. Katherine sighed, knowing that it would be no good to frighten her sensitive sister.

"All I'm saying is that if we continue to hold onto this false hope that Caroline will return home safely, we'll be stuck in the midst of something much bigger than us… We should leave this god forsaken place and head back home to MysticFalls as soon as possible."

* * *

Muffled voices brought Caroline back to consciousness. Her head was throbbing, and she was extremely dazed and confused. _Why can't I feel the ground?_ Her thoughts began to collect, and she felt her hands bound above her head by tight ropes, cutting through the skin of her wrists as she dangled from some sort of piping.

"I think she's starting to wake, sir," she heard a man whisper. The lids of her eyes slowly started to flutter open, and she took in the scene before her. The room was dark, but from the echo of the men's voices, she could tell that she was somewhere spacious. Her vision started to return along with her memories. She remembered being outside the bar with the horses, and then getting struck from behind. _I've been kidnapped… again._

At this realization, Caroline began to panic, and meekly attempted to pull her hands free which only deepened the cuts and worsened the rope burn around her wrists. Her heart started racing, and felt as if it would burst out of her chest at any moment.

She looked around frantically, her eyes well adjusted to the lighting now. She was in some sort of abandoned factory, which she assumed must have been a few ways away from the bar. Surely the likeliness of her surviving this abduction was very slim. A few distances away she could see a group of men gathered around the open front entrance of the factory. One of them started to make his way over.

"You're awake," the man smiled with not a hint of sincerity. "Good." He had shabby brown hair, dark brooding features, and could pass off as being an attractive man if not for his lack of hygiene. The closer he had gotten the more panic stricken Caroline became.

She wanted to scream, but couldn't bring herself to do so. And even if she did, would anyone bother to notice? She was in a pirate town ruled by anarchy. Surely no man would risk his life to save another; it was every man for him self in these places. Caroline wouldn't be surprised if abductions like this were an everyday occurrence, but it still didn't help her qualm her fears. _I can take care of myself for a few minutes. _What was she thinking?!

The man walked around Caroline, and out of her view, but she could feel his proximate presence behind her, and it made her cringe. Once she felt his body press up against her, Caroline bit her tongue, fighting the urge to sass mouth him. She knew it'd only make matters worse, but she loathed the thought of having this grimy man's hands all over her. "Get away from me," she growled.

"I honestly don't understand what Niklaus sees in you," he began to run hands down Caroline's sides. "For a man who despises the idea of love, I would have expected his first love to be more… exquisite?"

_First love? _Caroline was quite confused with the mysterious man's choice of words. She could believe that Klaus despised the idea of love, but she couldn't possibly believe that Klaus was in love with her; she was fairly certain that he'd never even be capable of loving _anyone._ There was no question that whoever this man was, he must be completely out of his mind to come up with such preposterous conclusions.

"I'm assuming you've brought me here to get back at Klaus, but I can assure you that I am not held so highly in his mind," Caroline's voice was starting to tremble, but her only hope of escape would be to talk some sense into him. "My life means nothing to him, you won't achieve any sort of revenge through me." The man let out a diabolical chuckle, pulling his knife from his boot. To Caroline's horror, he had suddenly cut through the back of her shirt, leaving a big gaping whole on the garment and her back completely exposed.

"Oh sweetheart, I've known Niklaus for a long time, and he has never been sincere with anyone. He's never so much as gave a second thought about anything… but you," he smirked, and Caroline heard him start to rummage through a pile of objects behind her, as if he were looking for something. The fact that she had her bare back to this man made her anxious, "You've stirred something in him… I saw it in his eyes tonight in that bar, so yes… I do believe he will come for you, and when he does I'll have the pleasure of watching him lose everything, before I kill him myself." He finally came into Caroline's view, and her frightened blue eyes immediately locked with the hellish device in his hand. It was a long whip, only it was equipped with sharp razor-like blades tattered the end.

At this point, Caroline was hyperventilating, not knowing what this man was going to do with her or how far he was going to take this. She felt so unbearably powerless against him, and could feel herself on the verge of tears, but willed herself not to cry. She did not want to appear weak, but she'd never been so terrified; not even when she was first abducted by Klaus. She at least had some sense as to who Klaus was, and he made it clear from the start that he preferred to keep her alive. She didn't know this man, she didn't know what he'd be capable of.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked soothingly.

"C-Caroline," her whole body was shaking like a leaf. The anticipation was the worst part. The thought that his gentle and calm demeanor could snap at any moment, and it was clear at this point that he intended to do harm, it was only a matter of time.

"My name's Alaric," he introduced politely. "I'm sure Niklaus has told you of me?" Caroline shook her head, her eyes focused on him and any signs of sudden movement.

"No?" he seemed surprised, but brushed it off. "No matter, I think we've wasted enough time, and surely Klaus must already have noticed your unusually lengthy absence," Alaric grabbed Caroline's shoulder and spun her around so that her back was facing him again. He took a few steps back and gripped the whip in his hand firmly. "If you value your life, Miss, I'd suggest you exercise those vocal chords of yours. Your screams will be the only thing to guide Klaus straight to his demise."

"I've told you this already," Caroline was sobbing now, resorting to pleading for her life. She had no hope that Klaus would come to her aid if he had no valid reason to. The treasures he'd acquire from Atlantis would prove to be far more valuable than any ransom her father could provide. It would be foolish if he risked his life, and Caroline knew Klaus was not a man prone to making careless mistakes.

And even so, Caroline did not want him to come; her self righteous nature surprisingly enough was still intact in a desperate moment such as this. She did not want anyone to risk and possibly sacrifice their life for her. Even if that someone was the reason she was there in the first place. Even if that someone was the cold-hearted Klaus himself. "You don't have to do this," she tried to reason, "…he will not come for me." Her voice trickled down to a whisper at the resignation in her last words. Alaric seemed to completely ignore them.

"Eh, maties. How many lashes will it take to get the attention of the Captain? I'm willing to bet… three maybe?" he chucked along with all the other men who were preparing themselves for Klaus's potential arrival. Suddenly, Alaric's sadistic plan had become a game as they started to place bets on lashes.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for what was to come. Alaric took in a deep breath, holding the whip up above his head, and finally snapping it down onto Caroline's back, showing no mercy.

* * *

Klaus had been left alone in the corner of the bar to recollect in his thoughts, a nearly emptied mug in hand. What was it about that young blonde that left him so conflicted, and confused. He could hardly recognize himself whenever he was with her. His whole life he had lived by a motto. Trust no one but yourself, care for no one but yourself, and above all… don't feel, just do. And here he was, questioning the moralities of having Caroline as his captive, and using her so selfishly when she had been so selfless with him.

Technically speaking, the need to have her as leverage wasn't of any importance to him in the big scheme of things. Did he really need the decree of his freedom once he became one of the richest men alive? Why keep Caroline in his possession when it really wouldn't benefit him?

Deep down Klaus knew the answer to that. He knew it the first time she stepped foot on his ship, but he did not want to admit it to himself. He liked the idea of having Caroline under his control. He liked the idea of getting to spend time, and get to know the mysterious little girl who served as the only speck of light in his endless abyss of a life.

At first it was a matter of curiosity, after he got to know her, his intrigue had only grown and it scared the hell out of him. If he had known the affect she'd have on him, he would have never kept her on his ship, but you can't undo the past, only mend the present in hopes of creating a better future, and that was exactly what he was intending to do… Whatever he thought was unfurling between them would have to be destroyed before it got out of hand. He would not let himself feel no matter what.

Klaus downed the rest of his drink, and peered around the area. No signs of Caroline, and he knew his perception of time must have been altered due to his high consumption of alcohol, but even so there was no denying that Caroline had disappeared for quite a long while. Klaus furrowed his brow, becoming slightly anxious, and decided to go check on her, just to be sure she hadn't done anything stupid. It wasn't hard to get through the crowds of people, everyone avoided his presence at all costs, which proved to be convenient most of the time.

Once he exited the bar, he noticed that Caroline was no where to be found…

"Surely she'd know better than to wander on her own, for god's sake," Klaus's blood was starting to boil as he looked for any signs as to where she might have gone, but he saw nothing. The streets were empty with nothing but a few horses stationed at the front of the bar, and then he spotted it. A piece of parchment left on the floor neatly folded, by one of the horses. Klaus quickly made his way over and snatched the note, unfolding it impatiently. A series of scenarios went through Klaus's mind. Perhaps Caroline had ran away, drunken and not thinking logically, and left a note, but what he ended up finding was not what he had expected.

"Follow the screams…" Klaus read silently. It took him a minute to process the words, but it all clicked once he heard her blood curdling scream from a distance. He instantly geared into action, crumpling the note into his palm and following the sound of Caroline's agony. And then he stopped… he was suddenly reluctant.

Clearly whoever had taken Caroline knew Klaus would come for her. It was a trap, and Caroline was the bait. Rationally Klaus knew that he was in no condition to confront someone so well prepared, and he'd be putting his life in danger over some girl. Under no circumstance was Klaus going to resort to such naivety and get himself killed by playing the hero. He clenched his teeth in frustration, contemplating whether to act on impulse or to maintain his self preservation.

Another scream, more brutal than the last. Klaus chest's had tightened at the thought of the harm he had brought upon Caroline. Her death would be in his hands, and normally that would be something that Klaus frankly couldn't care less about, but in this case he couldn't even bare the thought and so he followed his impulse. He took off running without hesitation, and for the first time in his life Klaus had managed to do something completely selfless.

* * *

**So what'd you guys thinkkk :D Let me know your thoughts so far, and leave a review if you'd like. It'd literally make my day. I'm sorry we didn't get that much Klaus action in this Chapter, but I didn't want to have you guys waiting any longer, so O decided to split this into two chapters. The next one will be up if not tonight then tomorrow :) Review, review, review! xoxo**


	8. Seven Devils

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_And I'll be dead before the day is done._

* * *

"That's three so far men…" Alaric stated enthusiastically, his bloodied whip in hand. "Do we need another?" Caroline dangled back in forth, her face crusted with tears, her open wounds gushing with blood. She felt woozy, but didn't know whether it was from the agonizing pain, or her rapid blood loss.

"Please…" she croaked, wanting to give into the sleepiness, wanting for it all to be over and done with already. "No more."

"Oh come on, Ric," one of the men begged. "Just one more. I bet on four lashes with everything I got." Alaric mulled it over for a moment, gazing upon his work of art. The streaks of red against her flawless white skin were mesmerizing to him.

"One more lash it is," he finally decide, raising the whip one last time when he was interrupted by the voice that had been haunting his thoughts for years.

"Put it down, Alaric," Klaus growled from the entrance. Alaric slowly turned to face him, stepping aside to let Klaus get a full view of his masterpiece.

"Caroline…" Klaus breathed, his eyes widened and mouth gaping in shock. "_What have you done_!" he snarled viciously. The rage in his eyes at that moment was enough to cause Alaric's men to hesitate. By now they had already created a human barrier between Klaus and Alaric, ready to pounce at their leader's command.

"Nothing _you_ didn't force me to, Niklaus," he stated simply. "How does it feel? Watching the only goodness in your life get stripped away from you…" the mix of anger and pain he was feeling was evident in Alaric's voice, as he recalled one of the most traumatic moments of his life, caused by none other than yours truly… Niklaus Mikaelson. Alaric spun Caroline again, gripping her chin and forcing her to keep her head up. She groaned in protest, half conscious at this point.

Klaus clenched his fists, calculating how he'd get past the wall of little minions, and planning out the details of Ric's impending death which he would be sure to make brutal. He'd start off by cutting off those beefy fingers that dared touch a single hair on Caroline.

"This is on you_, _my friend," Alaric laughed humorlessly. "A man as _ruthless_ and _terrible_ as you doesn't deserve a chance at love," he growled. "You are _worthless_, Klaus… and no one will _ever_ be able to look past the horrors you've done and care for you." Klaus couldn't deny that those words stung him; the truth hurt, but that pain only helped fuel Klaus's fire. "It'll be a relief to everyone once I kill you."

"Mark my words, if there is anyone who will be dying tonight, it will be you, Ric," he spoke low and deadly. The beast building up inside of him needed its release, and once he took his first step forward the men blocking his way started to advance. The first unfortunate man to reach him was welcomed with a hard swing to the face, and immediately dropped to the ground, his nose bashed into his skull. The rest were taken aback by this and rethought their actions, but it was too late. Klaus's massacre had already begun.

Each man who dared take a hit at Klaus was faced with his unwavering fury, but even so, Klaus was drunk and thoroughly outnumbered. A few minutes into the fight, he had managed to knock out four men, but the smarter of the a lot decided to use Klaus's disoriented state to their advantage, which resulted in a few unsuspected punches, but Klaus was so consumed with anger and bloodlust, that he paid no mind to his aching jaw, and sides. Caroline perked her head up, not in the right state of mind to understand what was going on. She saw a man ripping his way through a crowd of bodies before she was finally unable to fight her wooziness.

Alaric watched in horror as Klaus managed to fight his way through his protective wall, growing anxious as slowly but surely the number of men left conscious enough to keep Klaus at bay was deteriorating. Clearly he had fatally underestimated who he was messing with.

Three men remained, and one managed to get his hands on a crowbar, striking Klaus on the back of the head. Klaus fell to his knees, his vision becoming obscured, and before he knew it they were all holding him down; two gripping each of his arms, and another with a pistol aimed at his head. Even Klaus was no match for the speed of a bullet.

Alaric let out a relieved laugh. "I must admit, that was a good run, Niklaus… but alas your efforts were for naught," he smirked as he approached Klaus, taking the pistol from his colleague's hands. "'Love is a man's greatest weakness,' you once said to me… and indeed it might have been my weakness, but ironically enough it will be the death of you. Now that's what I call poetic justice," He smirked and aimed the pistol's barrel straight at Klaus's forehead, "This… is for Jenna." Klaus shot him a deadly unwavering glare.

"I will _rip_ you apart."

"It's over Klaus," he scoffed, finger set on the trigger. Klaus stole one last glance at Caroline whose head was drooping down, her white shirt now drenched in red, and he found himself worrying more about what was to become of her than what was about to happen to him. _I'm sorry, Caroline._

Suddenly, Alaric was struck by a flying arrow set straight at his rump. He cried out in pain, and dropped the pistol. Klaus immediately took the chance he had miraculously been given, and pulled his way free from the men's grips and took the pistol in his hand, not wasting a single second. Alaric was crumpled on the floor, just as surprised and confused as Klaus felt. He forced Alaric up by the hair, and shoved the end of the pistol into his mouth.

"You should have learned from your mistakes mate. What made you think that having other men fight your battles would work the second time around?" He shoved the end of the pistol in Alaric's mouth and pulled the trigger, watching the life fade from his eyes. He then sought the source of the arrow that had saved his life.

"I suggest the rest of you take off running, or you'll share the same fate," a voice spoke from the second level of the building. Klaus, along with the rest of the men in the factory stared in disbelief at the beautiful young blonde woman standing against the railing, a bow and arrow aimed expertly at her target. A young man stood next to her, a sly smirk on his face. The three men did as they were told, and scrammed for their lives.

"Rebekah?" Klaus couldn't believe it. "Kol? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"What's it look like, brother? We're saving your sorry ass," Kol grinned. "Honestly, I should have known better than to expect our family reunion to be any different."

"You're welcome, by the way," Rebekah added, overjoyed with the sight of her long lost brother. Klaus snapped back into reality, his gaze set back to Caroline who was dangling in the air, unconscious. First he'd deal with the task at hand, and then he'd deal with his siblings' unexpected appearance.

Klaus rushed over to Caroline, his rage starting to over take him again as he got a closer look at the damage Alaric had made. He quickly started to untie the ropes binding her wrists, and Caroline's head snapped up. She had been startled by his touch, and was breathing heavily, eyes searching frantically.

"Shh, it ok, it's me" he whispered soothingly. Caroline's light blue eyes focused on Klaus's dark ones weakly. "It's ok, you're safe."

"You came," Caroline's voice was scratchy and raw from screaming.

"Wouldn't want my only leverage dying on me now would I?" he reasoned, but he knew leverage had nothing to do with it. It pained Klaus to see how surprised Caroline was that he'd come for her. It pained him to think that she had spent the last hour in agony, hopeless that anyone would come for her.

He hauled her carefully over his shoulder, trying to avoid touching her injured back, and winced when she cried out from pain. He needed to get her help as soon as possible.

"Nik, we need to talk," Rebekah called from the second level, making her way down the steps, Kol following after her. Klaus held onto Caroline, and made his way out of the factory entrance, leaving his siblings behind.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I kind of have my hands full at the moment, Rebekah. Now's not the time," he muttered. His face and body ached from the beating he had taken, and carrying Caroline's dead weight wasn't helping. His mind was racing, thinking about where he should go, and having no time to waste. _Meredith._ Logan Fell's wife. She was an esteemed doctor once, and lived only a few blocks down. She'd know what to do, question was… would she help?

Rebekah and Kol quickly caught up to Klaus. "We've been in this hellhole of a town for three days waiting for you to show up, Nik," Rebekah started. "You're lucky we spotted you on your way here, or you'd be dead right now. Do you see what this life has done to you? You look like hell!"

"And how ironic is it that you've found me in the exact same condition as I left?" he spat back, having no patience for his sister's nagging. Rebekah remained silenced after that, looking at his bloodied, bruised up face that looked no different from the face that had ran away from home almost ten years prior.

"Who's the girl?" Kol finally asked after a few moments of silence. They were walking at a brisk pace by now.

"None of your concern," Klaus stopped in front of a shabby home, struggling to keep his balance. The back of his head was throbbing from where he was struck with the crowbar. He banged his fist on the door with his free hand continuously until a sleep-stricken woman with curly brown hair and warm chocolate eyes opened it. Her eyes widened at the scene before her.

"What in heaven's name…"

"She's in bad shape, Mer. I need your help." Klaus's voice was pleading and desperate, a sight that wasn't very common. Meredith nodded her head and opened the door wider, letting Klaus and the rest in.

"Put her face down on the bed in the room to your left," she ordered. "I'll get my supplies ready." Klaus did as he was told, and disappeared into one of the rooms. "The two of you can sit down and make yourselves comfortable if you'd like," Meredith offered Rebekah and Kol, who felt a little out of place. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

**Yay, Klaus saved Caroline! :D for the most part, now it's all in Meredith's hands. You guys probably have a lot of questions, but everything will be cleared up in the next chapters :) What'd you think about Rebekah and Kol showing up? Leave a reviewww**


	9. Safe & Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face when _

_I said 'I'll never let you go'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I will be safe & sound._

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Klaus sat flaccidly on the floor just outside of Meredith's room where she had been treating Caroline for the past hour. He rested his head against the wall, which was still aching and left untreated. He told Meredith to tend Caroline first, knowing her condition was much worse than his. He'd been used to getting roughed up, his sibling could account for that…siblings he hadn't seen for almost ten years, and here they were, just one room over.

He had millions of questions as to why they had come for him after all this time, but he wasn't ready to tackle on any more stress at the moment, and seeing Kol and Rebekah served as painful reminder of a past he had been trying to run away from for a long time. Avoiding them would be the best option for now, and judging by the fact that they had kept to themselves, Klaus knew that they felt the same way.

_No one will ever be able to look past the horrors you've done and care for you. _Klaus clenched his teeth, running his fingers through his dark blonde curls. He didn't _need_ anyone to care for him. It had been something he had lived without all his life, and surely he'd make do without it for the rest of his days. He had accepted the fact that he was beyond repair, he had accepted the fact that he was a plague on the earth, and he had accepted the fact that he was on his own. He didn't need any reminding.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding," Meredith snapped Klaus out of his thoughts. He got up from the floor, and peered past Meredith into the room where Caroline lay limply on the bed, stomach down, her torso bare and the gashes on her back now covered with some sort of green paste that Meredith had concocted. "She has not awoken yet, but that is an effect of the blood loss. She needs some time to recover, but soon enough she'll be up and well with nothing but a few scars."

"Scars?" Klaus furrowed his brows together, suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt for the misunderstanding he had caused. Alaric had assumed he was involved with Caroline, and Klaus figured the only time he could have witnessed his sincerity towards her would have to have been at the bar. He had, out of curiosity, let himself feel something for a slight second and this is where it had led him. _Serves you right, mate, _he thought begrudgingly to himself, _after all, love only leads to destruction. _He wasn't going to let it get to that point. Intrigue, respect… that was safe, but anything past that was not an option, for it went against everything he believed in.

In order to survive one must guard themselves from such trivial emotions. Tonight served as a wake up call, and yet the more he thought about it the more he came to realize that if given the chance he wouldn't change anything. He still would have rescued Caroline because when it came down to it, she _was_ the only goodness to come about his life. Deep in his soul he knew that this could quite possibly be the one woman who could thaw out his dark, cold heart with her blinding light and change _everything_, but she'd never be willing to give him a chance, and he wasn't ready for redemption. He didn't think he'd ever be ready for that, but keeping her close for as long as he could would have to do for now.

"Some of the gashes are far too deep to heal completely," Meredith explained.

"How soon can she travel?" Klaus asked. He couldn't afford to stay in one place for too long. He probably had a whole armada at his tail, set out on rescuing the governor's daughter and bring him to their delusional version of "justice".

Meredith bit her lip trying to make an estimate. "Technically speaking she can travel as soon as she awakens, but she'll have to be in bed-rest and I'll have to continue treating her gashes for at least a week… She'll have to stay here."

"A week?!" Klaus exclaimed. "I'll just have one of my men take care of it while she's on board…or you'll just have to come along with us." Meredith sighed.

"Niklaus, you know very well that I cannot leave Tortuga. I am the only educated doctor in a town of rowdy pirates… and her gashes need special treatment that your men are not qualified to do. She's very sensitive to infection right now." Klaus rubbed his chin as he usually did when presented with a tough predicament. Rebekah was standing just around the corner listening in on the conversation, waiting for the right moment to get her brother's attention.

"I need to speak to Stefan…" Klaus finally decided, starting to make his way into the front room where the door was located along with his brother and sister. "We will figure something out. I'll be back soon enough." Meredith nodded her head slightly, and disappeared into the bedroom to check on Caroline's progress.

"Nik, wait!" Rebekah caught Klaus's arm just as he stormed past. "You cannot continue ignoring us as if doing so will make us spontaneously evaporate into thin air." Kol stood in the corner, his attention focused on the peculiar choice of decoration Meredith had hanging on the walls. He poked at the shrunken heads, testing whether they were real or not. Yup…definitely real.

Klaus tugged his arm out of Rebekah's grip effortlessly, and looked back at her in annoyance. "A man can only dream…" he mumbled.

She looked back at him in a pleading gesture. "We need to talk…"

"I have nothing to say to you both, and I would appreciate it if you could go back to where ever it is you came from and forget about me. You've done a pretty good job at it thus far," he snapped.

"Kol," she sighed. "Can you please stop touching things and help me out here." Kol didn't bother to turn around, and continued to observe the specimen before him as he spoke.

"Father sent us after you. He wishes for you to 'stop this foolish pirating business and come back home before you bring even more disgrace to the family name,'" he tried mimicking his father's authoritative voice.

"Kol!"

"What?" he turned around to face his horrified sister and his thoroughly angered older brother. "No use in sugar coating it." At least he had the decency to be upfront about it. Klaus knew how caught up Mikael was on his reputation, and the more infamous Klaus became the more likely people were to link the pieces together and realize where Niklaus Mikaelson was really from... a member of the wealthy Mikaelson family, the most influential family in the New World.

"What he means to say is that _all_ of us are worried about you Nik," Rebekah persisted. "The seas are no longer safe for pirates, and with all of these laws being put in place and enforced the pirate race will soon cease to exist… Come home with us, brother… there is nothing left for you here."

"And what's left for me there?!" Klaus challenged. "A life in which I will forever remain a walking reminder of the burden and shame I bring to the Mikaelson family? A life where the wealthy scum look down upon me with not a hint of respect?" Rebekah took a step back, startled by her brother's sudden rage. "No! I will _not_ go back to that. I've made a name for myself in these waters. A name that is respected and feared. I'm no longer Niklaus Mikealson the bastard son, I am _Captain_ Niklaus Mikaelson, one of the most famous pirates in the Caribbean, so please tell me sister…what could New Orleans _possibly_ have that I cannot obtain here?"

"Family," she answered quietly. It saddened Rebekah to see just how lost her brother was. He was not the same loving boy she used to know, before he snuck into a Merchant's ship and never returned. Ten years was far too long. She missed her older brother, and wanted him back more than anything. Her parents' reasons for wanting his return were corrupt, but hers were not.

"I _have_ a family… my _crew_ is my family," Klaus rebutted stubbornly.

"You honestly consider men , whose loyalty you force and whose intentions are solely based on plundering riches for themselves, your family?" Kol finally spoke up. "That is not even close to a family, Nik." Klaus tightened his jaw, and made for the door again.

"I don't have to listen to this," he growled.

"Wait," Rebekah made one last attempt to get through to Klaus. If he wasn't going to come home, then neither was she. "I heard your conversation with Meredith… about the girl."

"What of it?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"Well, I was actually a nurse for quite a bit of time. I have treated men whose conditions were far worse than hers…" Klaus already knew where this was going, and he wasn't liking it.

"She also managed to fall head over heels for each of those men, I might add," Kol teased, "What a scandal that was…" Rebekah gave him a threatening glare.

"The point is… your men may not be qualified to take care of the girl, but I am." Klaus shook his head.

"Absolutely not! I will not have you on my ship, Bekah. You need to go back home. Both of you."

"What other choice do you have, Nik?" she tried to reason, knowing she'd surely win this argument. "Unless you have a better idea?" Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, unable to come up with any other logical solution, but knowing having his siblings on board would only complicate things.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to spend some time with my big brother," she smiled innocently. "Catch up on lost time."

"And where ever Rebekah goes I go… just to make that clear," Kol added with a devious smile. It had been quite sometime since he had the chance to annoy his brother, and he really would not mind spending some time with pirates. They had always fascinated him, and the pampered life in New Orleans just wasn't cutting it for his thrill seeking soul anymore.

Klaus sighed in defeat, but refused to say anything on the matter. Instead he gave both his siblings an irritated glower before he headed out the door.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rebekah grinned triumphantly.

* * *

"What in god's name happened to you?" Stefan asked as Klaus came barging into the bar, which was now nearly emptied except for Klaus' crewmen whom were mostly passed out in different corners.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Klaus said sarcastically before sitting down along side Stefan at the bar counter.

"Your face, sir… It's hideous," Stefan smirked. "I take it your encounter with Miss Forbes didn't turn out as planned? I was sure the two of you were hitting it off all his time." After things were settled on the ship, Stefan came to meet the rest of the crew at the bar, and was curious to find that Klaus along with Miss Forbes were no where to be seen. Matty explained how he left the two of them drunken and alone, so Stefan could only come up with one conclusion to that scenario.

"No, you fool," Klaus smacked Stefan in the back of the head. He explained how Alaric had been spying on him probably since their arrival, plotting how to lure Klaus into his vengeful trap, and decided to use Caroline as bait. He filled him in on every detail of the rescue, including the unexpected appearance of his siblings, and Caroline's critical condition.

"Sir, we need to leave in the morning. I've heard word that they have _Plec_ in charge of the chase. Forget the girl! Let him have her," he advised. "We're headed to Atlantis, no ransom is worth the treasures we'll find there."

"We're not leaving her," Klaus said, determined. Stefan looked at his captain in shock. Had he gone mad? _The_ Julius Plec, who had made it his life's mission to capture Niklaus and his men and watch them burn in hell, was coming after them. Only this time he was being funded by the Governor with the fastest ships and enough man power to get his little girl back. They had the moonstone, there was no need to keep her on their vessel, it wasn't worth it. Stefan couldn't seem to fathom why Klaus had even risked his life to save her from Alaric in the first place. He'd done them all a favor by taking her out of their hands.

"You fancy her don't you…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Stefan. I simply… enjoy her presence that's all," he defended, but Stefan still looked at him condemningly. "Can you blame me for wanting a break from you pea-brained imbeciles? Besides it's not the ransom I care about, it's my freedom."

"And what guarantee do you have, that Governor Forbes will grant you a clean slate? He's wanted to hunt you down for years, he's not going to give it up that easily."

"For his daughter, he will." Stefan huffed at that.

"I just hope when the time comes you'll be able to let the beauty go," he grumbled. Of course he'd be able to let her go. _And soon after, she'll be long forgotten_, Klaus tried to reassure himself, but how could he forget about her now that she was so _real_. The angel that had saved him had always seemed like a fantasy up until the point when she was there, one his ship, close enough that he could actually touch her porcelain skin.

"So, I'm assuming, since you are dead set on taking the girl with us, you're going to let your sister come on board to take care of Miss Forbes?" Stefan finally asked, breaking the brief silence that ensued between them. Klaus nodded begrudgingly.

"What other choice is there?" Stefan bit back his response to that. The choice was quite simple really, leave her in Tortuga, but he knew his captain wasn't going to hear any of it.

"Well, while you were out on your chivalric mission, I managed to find a replacement for Watson," Stefan said nonchalantly. "Can you try to keep the crew-slaying to a minimum. It's starting to become very difficult finding men crazy enough to agree to join us. Why not punish them in a less… fatal way?"

"Spare me, Stefan," Klaus looked around trying to spot the new addition to the crew. "Perhaps if you were better at choosing men competent enough, we wouldn't have this problem." He spotted an unfamiliar face by the dart board. Matty and Logan had Damon, who was passed out from his booze-binge, pinned at the dart board with a tomato balanced on his head. The mystery man was blind folded, a dart at hand, aimed and ready. In a split second, the dart soared through the air and seared straight through the center of the tomato, nestling deep in the bull's eye.

"I like him," Klaus grinned, satisfied with Stefan's recruit. The young fellow, slipped off the blind fold, curious to see if he found his target or if he impaled the poor drunken bastard Matty and Logan had volunteered to use as a dummy.

"His name's Galen Vaughn," Stefan informed. "He's originally from Scotland, doesn't have much experience in sailing, but he makes up for it in his exceptional combat skills... Something I think we're going to need in the near future." The man had skill, there was no denying that, but he still needed to earn Klaus's approval and trust.

"Alrighty, boys. Play time's over, time to get on out," Abigail, the woman Klaus had tried to woo earlier that night, announced. "Bar's closing." She was beginning to put on her light green cloak when her eyes met Klaus's with a slight smirk. Obviously, she still remembered the offer that was made and still left on the table.

He tilted his head slightly, observing the woman's features. She had blonde curls that were pinned atop her head, which Klaus couldn't help but notice were a duller color than Caroline's pale- gold silky tresses. Instead of a lively blue, this woman's eyes were a dark brown. She was beautiful, it was true, but she lacked the delicacy and elegance that Caroline omitted.

Klaus cursed himself for unconsciously comparing the two. Why did the thought of Caroline even cross his mind in a moment like this? Why should it matter that Abigail and Caroline were nothing alike? He needed to get her, among other things, out of his thoughts, but he was having a hard time doing so. _Perhaps a distraction could help_, he thought as Abigail sauntered her way over.

"Captain, would you be so kind as to walk me home? I get nervous walking alone so late at night… you never know who might be lurking about." She spoke innocently, but the way her eyes scanned him betrayed her true intentions.

"Who am I to refuse such a request?" Klaus mused and followed after the beckoning woman, his more primitive side over taking all his better judgments. It had been quite a stressing evening, but the night was not over just yet. Caroline might have gotten in the way with Vicki, but not this time. There were a few hours left to salvage before he had to set sail for Barbados in the morning and leave his beloved Tortuga behind, and he was going to take full advantage of them.

* * *

_It was so dark, and cold… unbelievably cold. A sweltering pain shot through her entire body, and all she could do to cope with it was scream. The torture seemed to be never ending. If hell existed, she imagined it'd be a lot like this. _

_"Why are you doing this to me," she whimpered. The afflictor of her pain came to face her, his eyes warm and sympathetic despite what he was doing, and he forced her drooping head up to look at him. She met the gaze of those familiar blue eyes she had sought comfort in so many times as a little girl. That familiar voice that had told her countless stories when she was plagued with nightmares until she drifted to a soundless sleep, now spoke to her in the midst of her greatest nightmare._

_"This is for your own good, sweetheart," her father assured. "I'm fixing you." He sounded like a madman. How was this going to fix her? And what exactly did he want to fix? "Look." He forced her head to look straight ahead at a bloodied man, who was pinned down by officers. It took her sometime to recognize the man as Klaus. "We don't belong with his kind Caroline. He's poisoned you with this false sense of freedom. You're becoming one of them, and the only way to save you is for you to associate pain… with him." _

_"You're making no sense!" she cried weakly, her vision becoming spotted and distorted. Another sharp pain surged through her, so unbearable that she wanted to rip her way out of her own skin so she could feel nothing. And then it was gone. The pain, her father, the binding ropes. Warm hands greeted her icy cold skin._

_"It's okay, you're safe," a gentle voice spoke through to her in a way that made her believe those words despite everything._

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself in an unfamiliar room, which seemed to be a frequent occurrence. _It was just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream._ However, the throbbing sting coming from her back when she tried to move confirmed her fears. It wasn't a dream… not really. Her memories started to return in pieces, and she remembered her afflictor was really a man named Alaric and not her father, but somehow the dream seemed to be more frightening than the real thing.

"Careful, dear. It's best you stay still," a female voice advised.

"Where's Klaus?" she croaked anxiously and half conscious. She needed something familiar, she needed to know she wasn't alone with a psychopath again. "Where am I? How'd I get here? Are you working with Alaric?!" Caroline was becoming panicked, and wanted to sit up so she could get a look at something other than the wall and empty chair before her. She winced as soon as she made an attempt to move.

"Relax," another female voice said, "My brother isn't here right now." _Brother? "_He came to rescue you, and would have failed if I—you know I really don't feel comfortable talking to your back." The woman sat down on the chair in Caroline's view and smiled.

"You look a lot less like death when you're conscious." Caroline creased her brows together.

"Who are you again?"

"Oh, I'm Rebekah… Niklaus's sister. Alaric and his men were about to kill him, but I came in just in time," she grinned proudly. Caroline could see the resemblance in the blonde hair, full lips, and dark blue eyes, but she still couldn't believe Klaus had a sister. "I'll spare you the gory details, but rest assured Alaric is now dead, and you are now safe and alive thanks to my brother."

_Right, Klaus had come for me,_ she remembered. She watched him tear through a hoard of men so savagely that it seemed like he had been possessed by some animal, but even so he was no match for that many men. At the moment she wasn't in her right mind to know who he was until he was right in front of her, speaking reassuring words as he freed her wrists from their ropes. That was the last thing she remembered.

The other woman made her way into Caroline's view and knelt down in front of her. She looked significantly older than Rebekah, and Caroline noticed how well dressed Rebekah was compared to this woman, which piqued her curiosity for a split second.

"I'm Meredith, Logan Fell's wife. I don't know if you've met him, but you're in our home right now, and I'm the one who has been taking care of your wounds," she informed.

"How long do I have to have my face pressed to a pillow?" Caroline groaned.

"Not long. You'll be up and about before you know it, as long as you rest and try not to move too much so that the medicine can set in."

"Is it bad?" Caroline asked, and from the look that the two girls had exchanged, she knew the answer to that. A weapon like the one Alaric held had to have caused some damage. She wouldn't be surprised if they told her it'd leave scars. She suddenly felt the need to know what Klaus had done to cause Alaric to act as he did. From the looks of it she had suffered more than Klaus did, so the least he could do was be there when she woke up and answer her multiple questions. "Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"He's gone off to speak to Stefan, said he'll be back soon," Meredith told her, "but I wouldn't count on him, if I were you. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there anything I could get you?" Her nurturing tone reminded Caroline a lot of her mother Elizabeth, which opened up an old wound Caroline hadn't had the chance to fully address yet with everything that had happened recently. She appreciated everything Meredith and Rebekah had done for her, but she had just gone through a traumatic experience and their unfamiliar presence wasn't comforting but rather put Caroline more on edge.

"I'd just… like to be left alone if that's alright," she said quietly. "I'm feeling tired again."

"Yes of course," Meredith got on her feet and motioned for Rebekah to do the same. "We'll leave you to rest, now." The two women hurriedly left the room, leaving Caroline alone with her thoughts. She spotted the remnants of her bloodied and torn shirt on the floor and found herself reliving the horrors of her torture, realizing that there was no way for her to escape those memories. Not even in her dreams, but _his_ words made them bearable and less frightening.

Slowly but surely, Caroline could no longer fight the urge to give in to her fatigue. She began to drift off into a deep slumber, and this time it wasn't her father's words that chased away the bad dreams, it was Klaus's.

_It's ok… You're safe._

Of all people in this world… Caroline found _Niklaus Mikaelson's_ words the most comforting.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow :) This was a really hard chapter to write so bare with me here xD it'll get better, but anyways... What'd you think of Galen Vaughn? We'll have more about him in the next chapter, but I just wanted to know your thoughts on adding him to the crew. And Rebekah hmmm she's pretty much shippable with anyone, so who would you like to see her with (if anyone).**** Keep leaving reviews guys! This is more your story than mine, so the more I know about what you guys want the better it'll be. xoxo****  
**


	10. Give Me Reason

_Right from the start you were a thief you stole me heart_

_And I, your willing victim_

_I let you see the part of me that weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Klaus woke up abruptly to the sound of the rooster's call at the break of dawn. His head was throbbing and his body was aching all over as the beating he had taken the previous night finally caught up to him. He rubbed his eyes groggily, at first confused by his foreign surroundings until he felt a warm body lying beside him. _Right… the barmaid… Adeline… or was it Abel. _He couldn't remember, nor did he care to.

He carefully removed her arm from his chest while trying to slip out of bed without waking her. Of course, from his past experiences with one night stands, he knew very well how women always seemed to have this sixth sense that caused them to wake up at the exact moment you try to get the hell out of there. He wondered why he even bothered being sneaky about it.

He slipped on his breeches quickly, and picked up his rumpled shirt, when she started to stir under the sheets. _Here we go._ Klaus decided not to bother putting on his shirt, and just headed straight for the door. Just as his hand touched the knob he heard her raspy voice calling his name.

"Klaus?"

"Adeline," he turned around and plastered a fake smile on his face. She narrowed her puffy dark brown eyes at him.

"It's Abigail…" she corrected.

"Yes, Abigail… that's what I said." He slipped on his shirt, and swiftly buttoned it up.

"Leaving so soon? The sun hasn't even come up yet," she simpered.

"Well, what can I say… it's very diligent work being Captain and what not," he tried to explain as he squeezed into his boots. Abigail started to crawl out from under the covers leaving her naked body exposed as she spoke coyly.

"I'm sure Stefan can take care of things for a little longer." In any other case, Abigail's feeble attempts to seduce Klaus might have worked, but the only reason he had even agreed to go to bed with her was because he wanted a distraction, but that didn't turn out as planned. His mind still wandered to Caroline, and how unbearably sexy she looked in pirate clothing. He imagined what it'd be like to have her beautifully slender legs wrapped around him, and how her angelic voice would sound sighing his name. His mind just wasn't in it with Abigail which made him lose interest.

"My apologies, love. I _really _need to get going," Klaus opened the door and was out before Abigail could muster another protest.

"Well I'll be here… waiting. Feel free to drop anchor whenever you like, Captain," she called after him.

* * *

When Caroline finally got into her room in the Captain's cabin, she was once again forced to remain stomach down with her face pressed against her pillow as Rebekah carefully cleaned and re-treated her wounds. Meredith had told her that she'd have to have her back uncovered for a few more days, which meant she'd have to remain topless for a few more days, something Caroline wasn't too thrilled about.

On their way to the docks, Meredith had suggested Caroline wrap herself up in a cloak since she was unable to lift her arms up to slip on a dress or shirt. Kol made few snarky comments about "Little Red Riding Hood" which led her to the conclusion that the uncanny ability to irritate someone in less than five minutes must be a Mikaelson family trait. Rebekah seemed to be the most bearable of the three siblings.

The ship had been in motion for a few hours already, but Klaus still hadn't made an appearance to check on her. She felt a tad disappointed, but figured he must have been avoiding their inevitable conversation about Alaric. He had some serious explaining to do, but for the moment Caroline was more caught up with her curiosity about his siblings.

"You know… in all the tales I've heard about Captain Niklaus Mikaelson, none of them seemed to include him ever having a brother or sister," Caroline winced as Rebekah spread the medicinal paste across her sensitive wounds.

"I'm sure none of the tales really discussed where he was from, so it's only logical that his life prior to pirating isn't a well known subject," Rebekah concluded.

"I was told that he ran away as a boy, and didn't leave much behind. I assumed he had no family. An orphan perhaps… that's usually the back story for pirates." She remembered what Matty had told her at the bar, but he also seemed to be unsure of Klaus's past, so who better to pry the information from than his sister?

Rebekah remained silent for some time, unsure whether she should say anything about her dysfunctional family. She didn't want anyone finding out about Klaus's connection to _the_ Mikaelson family, that was the very reason her father had sent her after Klaus in the first place. To prevent anyone in the Caribbean from finding out, and having word spread through to the New World that Mikael's bastard son was wreaking havoc as a low life pirate.

"He wasn't an orphan," she finally said, deciding that it'd be okay to tell Caroline as long as she kept the specifics to a minimum. "He ran away because—oh god I really shouldn't be telling you this."

"No please," Caroline urged. "You can trust me. I'd never betray someone who has been taking such great care of me. I've just always been curious as to what led Klaus to become the man he is, or if he'd always been so… guarded and cruel." Rebekah sighed.

"He wasn't always that way…" she smiled slightly while she recalled her favorite childhood memory with her beloved big brother. "Growing up, I was the only girl in the midst of four sons, and at times I'd feel excluded whenever they went out to do manly things like hunting… One day Nik decided to stay behind, and spent the whole day teaching me how to shoot an arrow. He wanted to make sure I was so good at it that my father wouldn't be able to refuse taking me along." Caroline couldn't herself from smiling at that. It was surprising to hear Klaus being so considerate of someone else, but then again she'd only ever know his darker nature, and at times he had proved that there is more to him than meets the eye. After all, he saved her when he really had no incentive to didn't he?

"When he left I was so heart broken…" Rebekah continued, "but at the same time I was relieved because I knew he'd be much happier away from our father. Of course, now I see that the damage our father has done to him was far worse that I'd have imagined."

"His father caused him to run away?"

"Technically speaking, Nik isn't his legitimate son. See, my mother had an affair while my father had gone off to the New World to construct our new home. When he came a year later, he knew that there was no way my mother was expecting a son of his, and he was never a forgiving man. I supposed that's why he's always been so… hostile towards Nik," she explained.

At first Rebekah was bit hesitant to give Caroline the details of how abusive Klaus's relationship with Mikael really was, but she trusted Caroline and ended up telling her anyway. She told her about how Mikael would severely punish Klaus for the littlest mistakes, but never dared lay a finger on any of his children, and how her mother, Esther never once stepped in to stop it. None of them did, for they knew that doing so would mean that they too would face the wrath of his destructive hands.

She told her about the night when Klaus had finally had it with Mikael and ran away from home, never to be seen again. They all thought he was dead until they recently heard word that a pirate by the name of Niklaus was causing a ruckus in the Caribbean waters.

Upon hearing this bit of information, Caroline had started to get a better understanding of the circumstances that drove Klaus to become what he became. She got a better understanding of who he really was, and she sympathized for him. On the inside he was just a broken soul who was in desperate need for control.

* * *

"I'm paying you a good amount of money for this information, so you better be sure that your sources are true," Julius Plec threatened as he placed the small sack of golden coins in the hands of his informant.

"I heard it from a member of the crew himself…my brother to be exact," Vicki ensured. "They're on their way to Barbados. He's looking for some witch, I didn't get a name, but I saw the ship set sail this morning."

"What of the girl?" Tyler asked worriedly. "Did you see the Governor's daughter? Was she with them?"

"Caroline? Yes, yes she was with them. However, I must say she didn't seem to be in good shape this morning. Poor thing could barely board the ship without assistance." Tyler's heart dropped at the thought of what those pirates could have done to her. At least she was still alive, that gave him hope, and now that they knew exactly where they were headed next, it was only a matter of time before he had Caroline safe in his possession.

"Is there anything else you know?" Julius persisted.

"No, that's all I know, sir."

"Very well then. Our business here is settled. Come Mr. Lockwood," he motioned as he headed back to the dock the HS Dauntless had been stationed. "We have a pirate to catch."

"Lieutenant, wait!" Vicki called after him. "I need your word." Julius turned around, his brow raised.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your word... that my brother will not be jailed once you find Niklaus and his crew. That he will be free."

"Was that not part of our agreement?"

"Yes… but I need to hear you say it." Vicki knew that it seemed silly, but she needed some sort of affirmation that what she had just done, was not going to put her brother at risk. She had done this for him. She knew that sooner or later the law would catch up with Klaus, and she wanted to make sure her brother wasn't caught in the middle of it.

"You have my word, Miss Donovan, that your brother shall not be held prisoner."

* * *

Days passed and Caroline's gashes were healed well enough that she no longer needed to have Rebekah treating them. Meredith's paste was just short of magical in the way it made her gashes close up, but it did have a side effect. Caroline found herself very light headed, and Rebekah recommended she stayed in bed until it passed. Thankfully, Caroline was now capable of sitting up without being greeted with excruciating pain, and she was well enough to wear shirts again. Although there was still the occasional stinging sensation, it was nothing that she couldn't handle.

She hated being cooped up in her room all day, especially when her only form of human contact was Rebekah, and a rare visit from Matty. She spent most of her time either sleeping or nibbling at food when she was left to herself. She couldn't wait to get out of bed, and finally get some fresh air.

Caroline hadn't spoken to nor seen Klaus since the day he had hauled her out of that wretched desolate factory. She didn't want to ask for him, she had too much pride for that, but never thought it'd take him this long to finally talk to her. There was no way he'd spent all this time ignoring her in fear of having to explain the Alaric situation. It had to be something else that was making him keep his distance, she just couldn't think of what it could possibly be.

A quick knock came from the door, and Caroline reckoned it had to be Rebekah, checking in on her for the millionth time already.

"Come in." The door opened, and surprisingly enough it wasn't Rebekah after all.

"Well, how nice of you to drop by. It's only been what? Five days?" Caroline muttered with a hint of resentment. Klaus sat himself down on the chair Rebekah had placed near the bed, and he could tell from Caroline's expression that she wasn't very pleased with his appearance, or rather his _late_ appearance.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good," she said curtly. If he thought he'd be able to get away with changing the subject he was wrong. She wasn't going to give in to his attempts at small talk. Not until he answered her questions.

"Listen, Miss Forbes I—"

"Caroline…" she interrupted. "Caroline will do just fine." Klaus tried to fight back a smile at the realization that somewhere along the line he had earned enough of Caroline's respect to have her at a first name basis.

"Caroline," he started, "What happened with Alaric… you are what is known as collateral damage. It was nothing personal, love. It was me he wanted to hurt, and he thought the best way to do so was through you."

"I'm well aware of that. What I want to know is what happened between the both of you." Klaus clenched his teeth, reluctant to explain. He suddenly felt the need to hide the truth from Caroline, fearing what she might think of him, but he knew how absurd that was. What had happened between him and Ric resulted in something that shouldn't be all too surprising for Caroline. "I at least deserve to know that much," she coaxed.

"During my first year as Captain, Alaric was my first mate… one day he decided to lead a mutiny against me with a few crewmen on his side. Rest assured he failed, and managed to escape," Klaus retold the story, and felt disinclined to tell her the rest, but he knew she'd end up snooping for answers from someone else and he rather have her hear it from him.

"I went after him of course, I wasn't going to let the man who led a mutiny against me live; I had a reputation to uphold, and I have very low tolerance for those who betray me. When I couldn't seem to find him anywhere I decided to use his only weakness against him… he had a wife, her name was Jenna." He saw the change in Caroline's expression as the gears started to click in her mind.

"I had a few of my men kidnap her… I figured he'd be more willing to show up on his own terms if he had a little motivation, but my intentions were never to kill her, just use her as bait, and it worked out as planned. Alaric showed up, and there's no need to go into details, but in the midst of it all I was unaware of Jenna's heart condition, and as my men and I tortured Ric, her panic proved to be too much for her heart to handle and she died before we even knew what was happening…. I let him go after that, which proved to be a mistake."

His expression was so blank as he spoke, and it gave Caroline an unnerving feeling. Alaric's words were starting to make sense now that she knew the whole story.

"The mistake was bringing his wife into your sick revenge in the first place. The poor woman had nothing to do with it, and she ended up dying."

"I'm not proud of what I've done, Caroline… but I don't regret it either. When you live the life that we pirate folk live, there is no room for weakness. Alaric's mistake was to let his feeling for Jenna cloud his better judgment, and mine was showing him mercy. I don't expect you to understand." His mistake was also letting his feelings for Caroline get in the way of his better judgment, not that he'd ever confess that to her.

"Oh, I understand perfectly, I just can't seem to fathom how you can be so cold about it all. How a person's life can be so meaningless to you."

"I guess I'm just a heartless, despicable creature and I just can't help myself," he said simply. "I can even go as far as to say that I'm evil, and I think it's about time you start realizing that I'm just that. Evil, nothing more. There is not a single drop of goodness left in me." His harsh words might have conveyed him as a soulless being, but the pain in his eyes as he spoke, proved otherwise.

"I don't believe that…" Caroline said softly after a few moments. How could she possibly say that after everything he had just told her? How could she have so much faith in him? Why couldn't she just accept the fact that there was nothing worth saving in him anymore? He got up from the chair and made for the door.

"Then you're a fool," he growled in frustration.

"If you are as evil as you say you are then why did come back for me? Why put your life in danger to save me?" Her words caused him to halt. He'd been asking himself that same question over and over again for the last few days.

"Because you're the only leverage I have in order to gain my freedom," he muttered, but he couldn't dare look her in the eyes and say that. It was an utter lie. He saved her because he _wanted_ to, not because he _needed_ to.

"Is that all I am? Leverage then?" the genuine hurt in her voice caused him to turn around and face her again. He was surprised to see that her expression confirmed what he had heard. She seemed genuinely upset, and he was at a loss for words. He didn't want to admit his true feelings out loud or else it'd make them real, but he didn't want her to think she was just a means to an end. This was exactly why he had been avoiding seeing her all this time. He wasn't ready to address the feelings she had sparked within him.

Caroline looked at him expectantly, and found that deep down she wished he'd prove her words wrong, but he remained silent, seeming to be at war with himself. After a few moments, she thought he was finally going to say something, anything, but instead he just turned right back around and stormed out of her quarters.

* * *

*****UPDATE*** So sorry for the hiatus guys! I've been really busy with finals but now that school is over with I'm back. I got half of the next chapter done, so it'll be up sometime this weekend. I PROMISE :) and we got some great klaroline moments coming up, so just hang on a little longer. Also, big thank you to nfinneman for making me a cover, you're amazing and I am forever indebted to you :)**


	11. Gone With The Wind

_Would you leave me,_  
_If I told you what I've done?_  
_And would you need me,_  
_If I told you what I've become?_  
_'cause it's so easy,_  
_To say it to a crowd_  
_But it's so hard, my love,_  
_To say it to you out loud_

* * *

Chapter 11

Klaus sat at his study, distracting himself with all of his maps and charts. Why was it so hard to concentrate? No matter how hard he tried he could not focus his attention completely to his work. He thought talking to Caroline after so long would help ease his mind, but it only made matters worse. Klaus reclined on his cushioned chair and pushed himself away from the swarm of scrolls, maps, and charts.

"Bloody hell," he sighed in frustration. It was no use. No form of distraction was enough to take Caroline out of his mind completely. All he could think about was the state of panic he felt in losing her to Alaric, losing her to himself when he told her about what he had done to Jenna. Why was there this constant fear of losing her when he never even had her to lose in the first place?

He stared at the stack of papers on his desk, a particular piece of parchment catching his attention. He carefully pulled it free from beneath all of the clutter and held it in his hands. It was his drawing; his rendition of the most captivating creature to ever roam the planet. His drawing did Caroline no justice. He could never get the subtle curve of her lips right, and he could never quite capture the vibrancy of her eyes when she smiled. Of course, he had never personally seen them up close, only from a distance for she had never directed a genuine, joyful smile towards him. _Perhaps one day_, he thought hopelessly.

_No one will ever be able to look past the horrors you've done and care for you._ The words kept playing over and over again in his mind, always accompanied with his thoughts of Caroline; a constant nagging reminder that nothing would ever change the fact that he was a monster, an abomination incapable of receiving any hint of genuine affection. Alaric was right. Caroline would never be able to accept him along with all of the horrid things he'd done. Klaus had only told her about Jenna's death and already he could see her resentment towards him growing. He could only imagine her reaction towards the hundreds of other lives that have perished because of him. If she knew certainly she'd no longer hold on so dearly to her faith in him. She'd see him for what he was, just like everyone else.

As if possessed, Klaus suddenly sprung into action, tossing his maps aside and gathering all the drawings of the golden goddess he could get his hands on. He made his way towards the door, the drawings crumpled up in his hand, and bumped into Rebekah on the way out of his study. _Oh for god's sake_, this was the last thing he needed.

"Oh how convenient, just the man I was looking for," she beamed. "I've been meaning to speak to you, do you have a moment?"

"Now's not a good time, Bekah," he grumbled. "You should be asleep by this hour. Go back to your chambers, we'll speak tomorrow."

"This can't wait until tomorrow," she persisted, catching sight of the papers Klaus held. "What's this?" she asked, quickly snatching a drawing and turning her back to Klaus. gaping at his work. The woman looked exactly like Caroline, who seemed to be laughing.

"Give me that," he took the drawing back forcefully, and pushed past Rebekah.

"Why do you draw Caroline? Of all things," she asked curiously, a slight smirk on her face as she followed her thoroughly annoyed older brother.

"Rebekah, you may be my sister, but I swear if you continue to speak, I will kill you where you stand," he growled heading down the narrow hall that led to the dinning area. Rebekah brushed off his empty threats and continued at his heel. She was quite intrigued by the fact that Klaus had caught an interest in her new blonde companion. _There is hope yet still, _she thought to herself.

"Of course you'd do no such thing. My birthday is tomorrow and I have to be present for whatever festivity you have planned for me."

Klaus scoffed, he was completely unaware of the fact that Rebekah's birthday was tomorrow, let alone the fact that there would be some sort of festivity. Of course, his bratty little sister would be one to make such requests. Klaus had no time for any nonsense. He had to continue to make way to Barbados, and the last thing he needed was a drunken crew operating his ship whilst an armada was chasing them around the seven seas.

Rebekah took his derided gesture as a hint that Klaus wasn't going to have anything of the sort, but she was dying to have a bit of fun, to dance, laugh, drink, and sing. Was that really too much to ask for on her birthday?

"Alright then, perhaps you'd be willing to reconsider if I were to tell you that I'm not the only one with a birthday tomorrow…" Klaus spared her a sideways glance, and halted. He turned to face her with his arms crossed and a brow raised.

"It's also Caroline's birthday," she mused. "Poor thing, she's never spent a birthday away from family and being as it is your fault she is in this situation right now, it'd only be fair for you to make it up to her some how."

Klaus wasn't a fool. He knew very well that Caroline was not the one wishing to have some sort of party and that Rebekah was merely using her as a way to get to him. She did have a point though. If it really was Caroline's birthday this would be the perfect opportunity for him to make his way into getting on good terms with her.

"Very well, I'll think on it," Rebekah suppressed a squeal of excitement. "_but…_I make no promises. I want to reach Barbados no later than two days, and a distracted crew will only cost us time."

Rebekah nodded in understanding, and headed back to her chambers with a triumphant stride. Klaus watched her disappear into her room and left the Captain's cabin, his now crumpled drawings still at hand. The deck was cleared, his men all fast asleep below decks by now, which was the perfect opportunity for Klaus to clear his mind the best way he knew how.

He leaned over the railing, taking in a deep breath which filled his nostrils with the therapeutic salty scent of the ocean. He held the drawings in his hands, with just a flick of the wrist they would all be gone, claimed by the sea like a sand castle built too close to the shore. The work of art would never be recovered again, only in memories. But even those washed away with time.

The sea carried him to distances he never thought possible, kept him away from the thing he feared most, and it too would help him forget her. He had to get rid of the drawings; that was the first step in getting rid of Caroline, the next would be returning her back from whence she came.

Just as he was about to throw away the drawings he stopped himself short, not having the heart to do it.

He knew they were just drawings, but it felt as if he were literally holding his chance, his salvation right in the palm of his hand. How could he just throw it all away? All his life he had sworn to himself that he was contempt with a loveless life; as long as he had made a respected name for himself he'd be more than happy.

Now, it all seemed meaningless. The power, the fame, the _fortune. _Not even the goddamn _gold_ seemed to matter to him anymore, all because of a certain little blonde. He had almost lost his life for her, and it wasn't because she was leverage. It was because… because not every good deed has to have a motive, and he certainly didn't have any ulterior motive to rescue her. He did it because it was what his heart told him was the right thing to do. He prioritized her life over his, something he had never done before and could never afford to do ever again

True, Caroline had saved his life once upon a time, but that was before she knew who he was, what's to say she'd ever do it again now that she knew the monster he really was? What's to say that if he were to develop strong feelings towards her that they would be requited? They wouldn't. This girl would bring him nothing but unnecessary distractions and liabilities. She was starting to become a weakness and he could not have that. He decided that as soon as his business with the Bennett witch in Barbados was over, he'd return Caroline to her father straight away.

At the end of the day Caroline would not stay, he had to return her eventually and the more time he spent with her the harder it was to come to terms with that which is why waiting until his expedition was over was no longer an option. It had to be done as soon as possible.

He let go of the crumpled papers and watched as the sea breeze carried them away, an overwhelming sense of emptiness and loneliness building up inside of his chest. If only the circumstances were different, if only a different string of events had brought them together—no, it wouldn't have changed anything. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

**Yes I know, it's a short chapter but fear not :D I just split up the chapter I was working on cuz it was super long, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. The rest will be up tomorrow. For updates, upcoming fanfics, or other random klaroline stuff follow me on tumblr. You can also spam me with messages if I'm not updating enough. lol as always reviews are appreciated(:**


	12. Curiosity

_I'm so tired of this place_  
_And I wanna be free_  
_And they say_  
_Oh don't you get it, You're never,_  
_You're never going back home_  
_Oh don't you get it, _  
_There is more to life, there is more to life than I know_

* * *

Sleeping was a nearly an impossible feat. Caroline lay in her bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling. _Leverage, Caroline, that's all you are_. Why did the thought hurt so much? That was the question keeping her awake, and to make matters worse, she hated being cooped up in this room. It had been almost a week already and she hadn't seen the sun, hadn't had any fresh air, something she could use right about now. She knew Rebekah told her to stay put for another day until the dizziness subsided, but she felt more than able to walk now.

Caroline swung her legs over the bed, and with a little help from the bedpost, she managed to get on her two feet. It felt odd at first, as if she were walking on a new set of feet, but after taking a few steps on her own she got used to it. She quietly snuck out of her room and tip toed towards the dining area where the door to the deck was located. _Just a few more steps Caroline and you'll get to feel the breeze hit your face again. _She never thought she'd be so excited to see the outdoors, but after being in one room shut out from everyone, she most certainly was.

She slipped out the door, closed it behind her, hoping the click of the latch wouldn't be enough to wake anyone and it wasn't… but it was enough to catch Klaus's attention who just so happened to be awake at this hour, and the only person left on the deck along with Caroline._ Oh Joy. _She figured she wasn't the only one who couldn't seem to sleep.

Klaus heard the click of the door and thought it must have been Rebekah, back to irritate him some more, but when he turned around he saw Caroline in her white night gown. The same one she had the first time she stepped foot on deck.

"Miss Forbes, you're walking," he noted with a pleased smile. Caroline started down the steps, her dizziness beginning to take over. She wasn't sure if it was the medication that still hadn't worn off or if it was Klaus's presence that made her so disoriented. Perhaps it was a mix of both. Klaus noticed her wobbling and instinctively came to her aid.

"I can manage just fine, thank you," she snapped, refusing his advances. Klaus gave her some distance, but stayed close as a precaution. Man was she stubborn. She made it perfectly clear that she was still mad at him, and if she had to go, Klaus did not want her to return to Port Royal hating him, as ridiculous as that might be. He knew she'd never grow to love him, but he'd do anything to at least be regarded with some sort of friendly respect. Anything but hatred.

"I was merely trying to help," he said. Caroline made it down the steps and proceeded to walk past him.

"I don't need your help." With her back turned to him, Klaus could see traces of her scars on her exposed skin. It was like a blow to the gut. Even after she was gone, Caroline would always carry a reminder of what had happened during her capture. She'd always remember Klaus as being the one responsible for her scars.

Caroline gripped the railing for support as she looked out at the open sea. The ship was cruising smoothly past a rocky cove. Up a head she could swear there was some orange glow coming from the other side of the cove. A rocky hill was blocking her view, making it impossible to tell where the glow was coming from until the ship passed it. She could sense Klaus inching closer, but tried as best she could to ignore his company.

"It's beautiful isn't it," he spoke lowly, standing right behind her. The space between them must have been no more than a few inches, for Caroline could feel the heat radiating off his body. "How it's impossible to tell where the sky ends and the sea begins…"

"Yes I suppose," her response was much less hostile than before, her voice less firm. Klaus was right, it was almost impossible to determine where the horizon was. The water was surprisingly calm and mirrored the sky above it just about perfectly. "It almost seems as if we're sailing among the stars, and not beneath them."

The two remained in a comfortable silence, admiring the majestic beauty of the Caribbean Sea and clear night sky when they fused together as one. Caroline became so consumed with it that she almost forgot Klaus was there until he leaned over the railing beside her.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe your birthday is tomorrow." Caroline gave him a curious look. She couldn't recall ever telling him her birthday; she herself had almost forgotten it was tomorrow.

"How did you know?"

"A little blue bird told me," Klaus smiled as Caroline gave him a doubtful gaze. "Rebekah told me," he admitted, "apparently the both of you share the same birthday."

"Ah, yes. Rebekah." She had told Caroline about her approaching birthday, and that was when the two discovered they shared the same one. Rebekah had made quite a big deal about it, believing it was a sign that the two should be such close friends.

"It must be hard for you, spending a birthday with a bunch of pirates, away from family." It sounded as if Klaus was actually showing a bit of sympathy for her situation, which he so conveniently brought upon her.

"And why should you care how I feel being in the midst of pirates who not even two weeks ago broke into my home, wreaked havoc on my town, and were dying to kill me after you got your stupid necklace? You didn't seem to care how I felt back then, so why should it matter now? You said so yourself, I'm just leverage, so please don't mock me with fake sympathy," she spat his words back at him, not even bothering to look at him, and that's when Klaus realized he'd hurt her more than he had thought.

The ship had finally made it around the rocky hill and Caroline was finally able to see where the orange glow was coming from. Inside the cove were torches surrounding what seemed to look like some sort of wooden frame, and from it three corpses hung by the neck on the cross beam.

"What is that?!" Caroline gasped in horror. Klaus's whole body seemed to stiffen at the sight. His hands held onto the railing of the ship with an iron grip. "Is that… a child?" One of the corpses was much small than the others, there was no way it could have been an adult.

"Pirates," Klaus responded solemnly.

"Bloody pirates!" Caroline was outraged, and the insults just seemed to roll off of her tongue without even thinking twice. "Those wretched bastards! How can anyone be so vile. A child! How can they do this to a child!"

"Read the sign Caroline," he said calmly, and Caroline stared at him incredulously. He motioned his head towards it, urging her, and so reluctantly she looked back at the heinous display and noticed the sign hanging along with the bodies. _Pirates ye be warned, _it read.

"I… I don't understand," she stammered. She stared at the sign reading it over and over again, trying to make sense of it, but deep down she knew who was responsible for this, she just couldn't believe it.

"You're going to have to adjust your perception of good and evil Caroline. Not everything is as black and white as it may seem. The greatest evil is often times the least obvious." And with that he left Caroline to dwell in her thoughts, and headed back to the cabin.

_Pirates_, he said. Caroline thought he meant pirates were the ones who had done it, but pirates were the ones who hung lifelessly as a reminder of what was to happen to all of them in the near future. She was looking at the product of her father's new pirate laws. This was his solution to the "pirate problem". This was his delusional vision of a "brighter future for port royal" that would be rid of pirates no matter the cost. Not even a child would be shown mercy. Caroline felt the tears starting to form as everything she ever believed in was being questioned. How could her father ever justify what he was doing? How could he think that he was any better than the pirates? It seemed as if her whole world had just been turned upside down with that single image of a lifeless little boy being hanged so inhumanely and left to be picked at by the seagulls.

* * *

"Come on, come on," Rebekah stormed into Caroline's chambers like a woman on a mission. "You are not going to stay cooped up in here on _our_ birthday." Caroline had stayed in bed all day, not having the energy to do anything else, nor the spirit to. Rebekah rummaged through Caroline's closet which was now equipped with some women's clothing thanks to Meredith. She dug out a simple dress, nothing fancy, but much better than pirate clothing. The white bodice of the dress was low cut with ruffled sleeves that hung below the shoulders. The skirt was a mix of colorful patterns, which no doubt Meredith had probably sewn up herself. Rebekah threw the dress at Caroline, and put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you were dying to get out of this god forsaken room, and now that you finally can you want to stay here? Caroline I don't think I'll ever be able to understand you." Caroline sighed, picked up the dress and held it in front of her.

"I guess I'm just so used to staying in bed, that leaving it seems impossible," she lied.

"Well young lady, you are going to get up, get dressed, and get out there. You're missing out on all the fun," she frowned.

"Alright, alright," Caroline gave up on her efforts. There was no way Rebekah was going to let her sit this one out, so and there was no use in wasting her energies trying to convince her otherwise.

"Fantastic," Rebekah grinned. "Now hurry up and get dressed, so I can figure out what to do with that head of hair of yours. By the time I'm done with you, the whole crew will be head over heels for you, just you wait."

"By the time you're done with me, I'll be celebrating my fiftieth birthday," Caroline muttered, and did as she was told.

* * *

The sun had almost disappeared below the horizon marking the end of the day, but the celebration just beginning. Bottles of rum were scattered all around, the crew men danced, wrestled, gambled and laughed as the few musically inclined men played their instruments and filled the air with fast paced music. Klaus, Stefan and Kol perched themselves in a corner, content with drinking their rum and watching everything unfold.

Matty and Vaughn were standing on the opposite side of the ship when Caroline and Rebekah exited the Cabin. Both blondes looked absolutely stunning, and caught the attention of every male on deck.

"I do believe my eyes have never seen something more beautiful," Vaughn commented to Matty, his eyes glued on Caroline.

"Careful mate, that's the Captain's sister you're talking about," Matty was completely unaware that the two of them were talking about different blondes.

"I was referring to Caroline, mate. But I suppose we all have our own tastes, eh?" He teased, gripping Matty's shoulder, shaking him before he strode over towards Caroline. Matty laughed nervously, and took a long gulp of rum.

"What on earth does he think he's doing," Klaus snarled as he watched Vaughn bow his head, and place his filthy lips on Caroline's delicate hand.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you seem to be a bit jealous, brother," Kol laughed, and took a sip of his drink. Stefan chuckled with him, as Klaus meekly attempted to regain his composure, trying to pass off as if he was unaffected by the sight.

"I may… briefly, mind you… had… stirrings."

"Stirrings, sir?" Stefan questioned.

"Stirrings."

"What, like feelings, you mean?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"No, no, no, no, no, not quite all the way, to feelings…" both of them gave Klaus a dubious leer. "Alright, feelings, damn you." Klaus couldn't stand seeing Caroline with the filthy cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece who looked at her as if he were a dog drooling over a hunk of meat. It was in that moment that he realized that he could not stand the thought of having Caroline near any other man. It just seemed unnatural, for no man would ever be able to treat her like the queen she was.

Even in a simpleton's dress she was absolutely gorgeous. Her golden tresses hung freely, not a single strand seemed to be out of place. The dress hugged around her curves beautifully. The smoothness of her exposed shoulders, the subtly provocative neckline of her dress, it was all enough to drive Klaus completely mad.

"Isn't she stunning," he breathed.

"She certainly looks good with that old chap there," Kol mentioned tauntingly, as the three watched Vaughn lead Caroline towards the middle of the deck to dance among the others. "They make an adorable match, wouldn't you agree Stefan?"

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus growled, handing Stefan his bottle of rum, before he made his way to the newbie crewman. It might have been the most foolish decision Klaus had ever made but his jealousy and impulse had gotten the best of him. He wanted Caroline and goddamnit he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

He was Captain Niklaus Mikaelson after all was he not? Whatever Klaus wanted he'd some how manage to obtain. It wasn't going to be easy, but he'd win Caroline over eventually, make her see that they weren't all that different after all, that they wanted the same things.

He couldn't force her to stay, but he'd at least try to make her stay on her own accord or die trying. A woman as strong willed, strong hearted, and amazing as her could not settle for any man who treated her like anything less than what she was. No man would ever be able to give her the life she deserved, a life of adventure and excitement. A life that he would be willing to offer her.

"Mind if I cut in?" Klaus gave Vaughn a threatening glare which dared him to refuse. Reluctantly enough, Vaughn stepped away and with a polite bow and unconvincing smile he returned to Matty's company. Caroline didn't seem too happy with Klaus's rude interruption, but that didn't bother him in the least bit. He held his hand out to her with a charming smirk.

"May I have this dance?" His voice, his smile, his confident manner; it was impossible to refuse him, no matter how hard Caroline tried, and the fact that he was looking exceptionally handsome in his half unbuttoned ebony shirt wasn't making it any easier. Caroline took his hand and placed the other on his broad shoulder. His free hand rested on the small of her back, pulling his closer until they were chest to chest.

Stefan made his way towards Damon, who was playing guitar with the rest of the mini pirate band, and whispered something to him. With a nod, Damon changed songs, and the other instruments followed suit. The song sent from happy and up-tempo, to a tango-like Spanish melody. Those who were dancing before stopped and cleared the deck for the Captain.

"I'm sorry about last night," with Klaus's lead, the two of them swayed steadily. "You didn't need to see-"

"Don't," Caroline cut in harshly. "Seriously." The last thing she needed was to remember what she had seen the night before. It would only make her feel more uneasy than she already was. She'd never been this close to Klaus, and his hard chest up against hers was just short of intoxicating.

"Very well," he locked his unwavering gaze with hers. "On to more mannered subjects then, like how _ravishing_ you look in that dress." His lips curved into an amused smirk as he caught Caroline's stone cold façade dissipate for a split second. Regaining her senses, she looked around at the faces that were all watching them as they danced.

"It was the best I could do, being as you didn't give me the chance to pack before taking me on this lovely little voyage of yours."

"Still holding grudges I see," he chuckled. "Oh, don't be angry love. You and I both know that all of those fancy parties, with fancy dresses and fancy food aren't nearly as enjoyable as this one. You're not constantly judged on your actions, you don't need to be conscious of what you do or say." Klaus spoke with such certainty, as if he actually knew what it'd be like to attend a high class party. Caroline didn't want to admit it, but even though she was being held as captive, being in Klaus's possession wasn't _completely_ unbearable. It was quite refreshing to be improper for once, but nonetheless, she could not forget that she was a captive and she was in the hands of dangerous people even if at times it did not feel like it.

"If you think I'd rather be here than at home, you're greatly mistaken, Captain."

_"_Stop lying to your self Caroline," the music started to quicken pace, and Klaus's steps carried Caroline around the deck. Surprisingly enough she was able to keep up, and her movements were just as fluid as his. "You hate the pampered life that oppresses you. That tries to shape you into something you know you can never be because deep down, you _long_ to have your perfect feathers ruffled." He could see his words were having an effect on her. "Which is why I know you'll come over to my side eventually," he stated coolly.

"And what makes you so sure?" she raised a defiant brow.

"One word love." Klaus swiftly swept Caroline off her feet, letting her body weight fall into one of his arms, and held her up by the waist. She looked up at him wide eyed, completely caught by surprise. His gaze was so intensely passionate that she suddenly forgot how to breathe. "Curiosity," he whispered, and lifted her back up onto her feet.

"You long for freedom," he started to explain, as they continued to dance just as before. "You long to do what you want to do because you want it… To act on selfish impulse. You want to know what's it like, don't you?" He spun her around and led her back into him, his lips only a few centimeters from hers. "And one day… you won't be able to resist." Caroline's eyes locked with his full ruby lips, and Klaus moved them closer, practically touching hers, desperately wanting to know what they tasted like. He'd imagined it countless times before.

The music faded to it's ending, and the crew begun their applause. Caroline snapped out of her trance, aware of the eyes staring at them and pulled away slightly. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," she warned feebly. Klaus let her go, the music started up, and as if on cue, the deck quickly filled up again with drunken dancers.

"Come with me…" he finally spoke. "I want to show you something."

"What is it you want to show me?"

"One of my passions," he pushed through the crowd, certain that Caroline would follow.

"And what would that be?"

"You'll know when you see it," he flashed her one of his devious little grins, and helped Caroline, who at this point was plagued with curiosity, up the steps to the Captain's Cabin and away from the spirited celebration on deck.

* * *

**Chapter 12 just like I promised :D Next one will be up sometime this week no later than next weekend. Leave a review and don't forget to follow me on tumblr. I have two new fanfic ideas that I'm mulling over, so I'll be having a vote to see which one you guys would like me to do since we're past the half way point with this one.**


End file.
